White Rabbit
by Itachis-Only
Summary: After getting in an argument with Kakuzu, Hidan starts to wonder what's up with a certain red eyed, white rabbit that he's been seeing lately. He starts to connect the rabbit with bad luck after being kidnapped, and later finding out he's..PREGNANT? YAOI
1. The White Rabbit

(My second yaoi, it is a Mpreg, KakuHida, Review please, I want to know if you like it, or don't like it, but constructive critisism, no flames please! I know the first chapters a little short, but the next ones should be longer. Enjoy! ^-^)

There it was. Such an interesting creature. Hidan had never seen such a pure white rabbit before. And those eyes! Blood red, they seemed to stare directly into his soul. The pale pink nose twiched, whiskers quivering. The Jashinist just stood there, watching the rabbit, and the rabbit sat infront of him, staring back. Hidan took a step towards it, but the creature didn't even blink. He continued walking, very slowly, towards the creature untill there was but three feet between them. Still the rabbit continued to simply sit there, staring up at him. It didn't even tense. Perhaps it was somebody's pet that had gotten loose? He reached out towards the rabbit, but jumped back as it took a step towards him. He hadn't been expecting that at all.

"You're such a fucking weird creature ya know that?"

It watched him for a few seconds before pouncing at his feet. It landed merely inches away from the immortals toes, a suprised yelp erupting from Hidan's throat. The rabbit snorted and turned around, scampering into some nearby bushes. Perplexed, Hidan folllowed after the creature, but when he reached the bushes, it was gone. There weren't even any footprints in the soft mud at the base of the bushes.

"That was fucking creepy." Hidan muttered.

Shaking his head, he continued back towards his destination, having the sudden creeping feeling he was being watched

"Oi oi bastards! I'm back!"

Hidan called loudly as he entered the base.

"Shut the hell up you annoying idiot. You're giving me a headache."

Kakuzu was the first to 'greet' the immortal.

"Oi, fuck you asshole!"

Hidan responded, a wide grin spread over his lips. Kakuzu grunted, turning and heading up the stairs towards his room. Hidan followed after him.

"Some warm welcome bastard"

"That was warm? Hmm..looks like I need to work on it. That's not what I was going for at all."

"Asshole."

The two reached the top of the stairs and Hidan followed after Kakuzu to the their shared room.

"Why are you following me baka." The miser growled.

"It's my room too Kakuzu-Chan."

"Don't call me that."

"Hmph. You're no fun!"

"Quit whining."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Why fuck myself when I've got you."

"K-Kakuzu!"

The miser pulled his mask down and yanked Hidan into a firm kiss, grasping the smaller man's hips tightly. Hidan's fingers found their way behind the hood, twisting into Kakuzu's hair. The two stumbled towards the closest bed, Kakuzu tossing the younger man on top of the sheets and crawling over him, attacking his lips again. Kakuzu ran his hands up Hidan's bare sides and the younger man shivered due to the touch. Kakuzu was glad his partner never wore a shirt, making this so much easier. He pulled back for air and Hidan practically ripped the miser's mask and hood off, tossing them on the floor. Kakuzu smirked, always enjoying Hidan's eagerness. The Jashinist's hands soon found their way under Kakuzu's shirt, feeling the toned chest before tugging the clothing from his partner's body. Kakuzu dipped his head down to Hidan's neck, nipping at the pale flesh. Hidan mewled, it encouraging Kakuzu to continue. His lips soon hit the Jashinist's collar bone and he sucked and licked at the flesh, leaving a small hicky. He licked up Hidan's neck then went for the smaller man's lips again, slipping his tounge between his teeth. Tendrils worked quickly to tug Hidan's pants down. Hidan's hands were wandering up and down Kakuzu's chest as his tounge wrestled with the miser's. They pulled back again, both breahting heavily.

"K-Kakuzu, I love you."

The miser stopped, looking down at the man beneath him, startled by his words.

"Don't say that. You know it's not true."

"You dont' how how I feel bastard."

"I know that you don't love me. That's rediculous."

"Shut up it is not!"

The moment ruined, Kakuzu pulled away from Hidan and got up.

"Oi, get back here asshole!"

"I'm not in the mood anymore Hidan."

"What the fuck you fucking dickhead!"

"Keep your damn voice down."

"I'll be as loud as I fucking want you mother fucker! WHat the hell is your damn problem?"

"My problem? I don't have a problem. You're the one with the problem. You shouldn't say shit like that."

"It's the fucking truth!"

"No it's not Hidan! I know for a fact it's not!"

"That's bullshit Kakuzu!"

The miser had quickly gone to the other side of the room, staring out the window, an angry scowl on his face. Hidan shot up on the bed, glaring at Kakuzu, fists clenched.

"After everything we've been through, everything thats happened, you still refuse to fucking admit it! Why are you fucking afraid to have someone attached to you dammit?"

"Shut up Hidan you're giving me a damn headache. I'm not talking about this right now."

"Yeah well too bad because I am! I don't care what you say, I know how I feel and I know how you feel, wether you say it or not!"

"You don't know shit Hidan! So shut the fuck up!"

"You know what? What the fuck ever bastard! I'm out of here!"

The Jashinist got up form the bed and threw his pants back on, storming out of the base.

"Yeah, good! Leave!"

"I am leaving!"

"GOOD!"

Snarling, Hidan stormed from the base, and started running. He didn't know where he was running to, but he knew he wanted to get as far away from Kakuzu as quickly as possible. 10 minutes later he stopped, breathing hard, staring at the small white creature in front of him. A white rabbit with blood red eyes. He blinked, not thinking much about it. He didn't believe in that superstition shit, and he never payed attention to signs. It was just a strange coincidence. He shook his head and started walking, the rabbit turning and dashing away. Hidan was entering a forest, and a sudden uneasy feeling hit him. He felt like he was being watched agian, but he passed off the feeling. He was sure it was nothing, just the tree's shadows getting to him. He wandered around the forest for a few hours, tryng to calm himself down and clear his mind. It wasn't the first time they'd had an argument about this particular subject, although it had probably been the first time Kakuzu hadn't hit him for saying it. It infuriated the Jashinist that his partner wouldn't just admit he had feelings for him. It was so obvious! Although, it had crossed Hidan's mind before that Kakuzu was just using him for sex, but that thought was always pushed away as the immortal remmebered how gentle Kakuzu had been with him several times after they'd 'gotten together.' It was getting darker out and Hidan was starting to get tired, but there was no way he was going back to the base tonight. He would either sleep in a tree or find a cheap hotel for the night. His htoughts were interupted and he froze dead in his tracks as somthing caught his eyes. No way. Not possible. This was really starting to creep him out. The white rabbit sat in front of him, whiskers twitching as his stared up at him. Hidan was so focused on the rabbit, trying to figure out why he'd seen it so many times today, that he didn't even notice the sound of a twig snapping behind him...


	2. Abducted

**Alright, chapter two! I know the chappies are kinda short, but they should get longer as the plot developes. Hopefully. x3 I'm working on it...please review, let me know what you think, but please, no harsh flames. Little ones are ok, let me know what I could do a little better, good old constructive critism, but don't burn my eyebrows off of my face. ._. I like my eyebrows. Enjoy!**

**(Oh and if I owned Naruto, yall would know it ^-^)**

* * *

><p>Transfixed in the blood red eyes of the small rabbit, Hidan was completely unaware of the presence behind him, getting closer and closer. Every now and then a twig would snap, or leaves would crunch, and all movement would stop, waiting to see if the Jashinist would notice, but he didn't. Even as the rabbit's soft, white ears twitched and rotated towards the sound, curiously looking towards the assailant, Hidan remained unaware until it was too late.<p>

Suddenly the rabbit had turned and dashed away, and a feeling of dread swept through the Jashinist. He heard a twig snap and whirled around, but there was nobody there. He shuddered, eyes darting around, searching for anything and everything that seemed out of place. Nothing stood out, and nothing moved. Another twig snapped from behind him and he quickly turned back around, seeing nothing. His heart was pounding in his chest. "K-Kakuzu?" He called out, hesitantly.

"Oi oi, this isn't fucking funny asshole!"

"Who's laughing?"

Hidan's blood froze; that wasn't a voice he knew, and the cackle that followed didn't help anything.

"Oh wait, I am."

Another giddy laugh and Hidan spun back around, still seeing nothing.

"What the fuck! Who the fuck are you? Dammit! You stupid fucker!"

"Now now Hidan-Kun, such language is inappropriate."

Before he could respond, someone was behind him, one arm pinning his own arms down, another forcing a rag over the jashinist's mouth and nose. Hidan struggled furiously but his opponent was strong, and whatever was on the rag had already begun to make him dizzy. Fighting to keep his eyes open, Hidan's mind swirled, so many different thoughts coursing through his brain. How long had this person been watching him? What did he want, and what was he going to do? What was Kakuzu doing while this was happening? _Kakuzu... _With the last of his strength, he let out a muffled cry before slipping into unconsciousness. "KAKUZU!"

His assailant laughed cruelly as the Jashinist became limp in his arms. "Dearest Hidan, I'm afraid Kakuzu won't be helping you out with this one." He threw his head back and laughed again, disappearing into the night with Hidan in tow.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu wasn't particularly worried when the Jashinist didn't return that night. They had been in many fights before, and Hidan hardly ever came back the night of a fight. He figured his partner would be gone for a few days before returning, ignore Kakuzu for a few hours, and eventually they would get in another fight and make up. It happened every time. Pein-Sama was never too thrilled when the immortal disappeared, but there wasn't much he could do about it. At least he thought they were arguing over money or something, instead of 'relationship' issues. It wouldn't end well if Pein knew about their little 'affairs'. The miser was sitting at his desk, finishing up counting his money. He sighed, pushing the stacks towards the back of the desk and glanced around the room before his eyes settled back on the furnished wood of the desk top. It was strangely quiet without the silver-haired idiot. He would never openly admit it, but Kakuzu didn't like the unnatural silence.<p>

Suddenly Kakuzu's hearts started racing and his blood ran cold, a shiver shooting up his spine. He shook his head slowly, trying to calm himself down. A bad feeling hit him, and it unsettled him even more that he had no clue as to why. Did it have to do with Hidan? Had something happened? Well, the man was immortal, so he should be ok..shouldn't he? He forced the feeling away, but was still a bit uneasy. The next morning, he had forgotten all about it. It wasn't until Hidan had been missing for 4 days that the feeling returned.

* * *

><p>The first time Hidan remembered waking up after the attack, His head was pounding, his vision was blurry, his movement was restrained, and every time he moved his lower half even the tiniest bit, a sharp pain raced through his ass and hips. He shuddered, knowing the feeling all to well from previous experiences with Kakuzu. It sickened him to no end. He couldn't sense another presence and passed out not too long after waking up.<p>

The second time, his head still hurt, but the pain in his lower half wasn't as bad. He guessed it was a day or two later. He was still restrained but his vision was better, he could actually make out shapes, and the one shape he saw was a figure of a man. Something cold was slowly running across his abdomen in dashes. It was a bit thick, and had a sharp, familiar smell. Ink. He wanted nothing more than to give this man a piece of his mind, but the words wouldn't come. The man laughed, sending shivers up Hidan's spine and he passed out again.

The third time he woke up, the only things that were the same was his restricted movement and lower pains. The sight he saw made him wish he still had fuzzy vision. It's not like blood was anything new to him, in fact, he loved the sight of the bright red liquid. But looking down to see his own insides, still functioning, and a creepy ass guy in a white lab coat and mask, splattered in his blood, doing who knows what to his internal organs, was NOT something he enjoyed seeing. Suddenly, the pain of being cut open and having your insides messed with hit him, all at once as his kidnapper continued with his work, and he screamed. Had it been a different situation, and the pain would have been marvelous. But this, this was too much. He screamed for what seemed like hours, the shock, pain, disbelief, and even fear all pouring out. When he finally stopped screaming, tears were streaming down his face, pissing him off more. He had been caught off guard, letting himself get kidnapped, had obviously been raped, he was cut open, and now he was crying. Of all the things he could have done, he chose to cry. He cringed at the wicked laughter of his kidnapper. "Come now Hidan-Kun. It's not that bad." The man sarcastically crooned. "_What the hell do you want from me you stupid fucker?"_Hidan demanded, his voice hitching. His attacker laughed again. "You'll see soon enough dearest. You'll see soon enough!" He continued his work and Hidan screamed again, slipping off into unconsiousness once more, his final thoughts on the way the man adressed him...


	3. Found, Healing, and Tainted

**(Alright, Third chapter has arrived! I'm so sorry it took this long, school has been bearing down on me. xP Hidan will probably find out he's prego in the next..1-3 chappies. Depends x3. Hidan, disclaimer please!**

**Hidan: If she did own Naruto, she wouldn't for long because I'm going to fucking kill her, especially after THIS chapter!**

**Um..ok..thanks alot Hidan. And you know you liked it! Well yall enjoy the chapter, i hope, and I'll just be hiding in a corner somewhere with a skillet, fearing for my life...)**

_((Kakuzu's POV))_

Six days. The stupid immortal had been missing for six days, and Pein was furious. I had started to worry when Hidan hadn't shown up the fourth day. I tried to tell himself the Jashinist was just being childish and would come back on the fifth day, but he didn't. I tried telling myself the same thing on the fifth day, but I couldn't convince myself. The only thing I could convince myself of was that my partner's limbs were scattered throughout the country and nobody was sewing him back together.

"Hidan! Quit hiding and get your ass over here! Hidan!"

As I called for the immortal, my mind wandered to my recent conversation with Pein.

_"I don't give a fuck about your personal arguments but when they go as far as one of my members disappearing for nearly a week, then it becomes my personal problem! Go find him and don't come back unless he's with you!"_

Ok so it wasn't much of a conversation.

I had been searching for hours and still no sign of the silver haired idiot. I was now roaming around the woods and haven't picked up a single sign of him.

All of a sudden, I see a small white rabbit. It hadn't been sitting in front of me before, unless I somehow managed to miss the whiter-than-snow fur and the blood red eyes. I stared at for a few seconds, blinked again, and it was gone. Ok that wasn't fucking creepy at all. I hesitantly pressed forward, noticing a bit of trampled brush a few feet in front of me. My hearts pounding, I observed the trampled earth, not liking the sight of dark, maroon spots on some of the plants.

Dried blood.

I reluctantly moved forward, not seeing anything except a path of crushed greenery and more maroon spots. I was watching the ground as I walked, following the maroon spots with unease. It felt like all five of my hearts were crammed into my throat when I almost stepped on an all too familiar pale arm. Well, it wasn't exactly pale anymore, considering how much blood had stained it's surface. My eyes followed the arm up to a bare and bloodied chest, then up to a familiar and also bloodied face.

"Son of a bitch Hidan, what the hell did you do?"

I kneeled down beside him and checked for a pulse. Of course he had a fucking pulse. He's immortal. But it was faint and his breathing was laboured. Well if there was one thing I knew, he would live. I had tried to kill him countless times in a countless number of ways, and each failed. Stupid little bastard.

I observed his body, grimacing at the sheer amount of blood covering him, various cuts and bruises along his body, his twisted leg, and, since he feels the need to wear his pants so low, a row of stitching right above his bladder.

The first thing that came to my mind was gang rape. If the idiot went to a bar and got wasted, it was highly possible. But then why the stitching? I sighed and reached out to pick him up, but the second my hands got a grip he flinched and curled up on his side, emitting a cry of pain. Startled, I fell back on my ass, watching the immortal warily. Wow he was in a shitload of pain. I regained myself and kneeled over him again, in time to see his eyes flicker open. For a few seconds, his eyes remained stationary, staring ahead. He blinked a few dozen times before those captivating, violet orbs turned to look at me.

"K-Kakuzu?"

It was a strangled gasp and I winced as he spoke.

"Hidan, what the hell happened."

"Ngh..I-I don't feel like talking right now.."

"Well if you'd hold still and not curl up like a caterpillar when I try to pick you up, we could get you back to the base and have Konan-Chan take a look at you."

"Lovely. Just what I need right now. Your fucking sarcasm."

"Glad I could help."

At least he's talking. I take that as a very good sign. I extended my arms once again and carefully got ahold of him, lifting him off of the ground bridal style. Hey it was the easiest way to pick him up without damaging him any further. He winced and a pained gasp hissed through his lips. His twisted leg hung limply over my arm, almost backwards. I shuddered. That's just not right. Apparently Hidan was too tired to complain, because he was silent the entire trip back ot the base, except for the occasional moans of pain. Speaking of Pein, He wasn't any more thrilled about the immortals condition than he was about him going missing in the first place. You can't win with that guy. Hidan was taken off to the infirmary where Konan started on him right away while Pein forced me to stay in his office so he could chew my ass some more.

"Not to be rude Pein-Sama, but his current condition is nothing I could have prevented. He was like that when I found him so I don't see why you need to cuss me out for it."

"Because it's your fault he gallivanted off in the first place!"

"I don't control the bastards decisions. The only way I would have been able to stop him from leaving was to break his legs and I didn't think you'd be too thrilled with that either! Although it doens' seem like you're too thrilled with anything anybody does!" That one was pushing it. He stood up and slammed his palms on his desk, causing me to jump.

"Do not speak to me like that unless you'd like me to cut your paycheck!" Ok THAT one was too far. I shut my mouth none the less. No need for him to be making such threats but I didn't dare say something.

"That's more like it. Now You will be in charge of caring for him until he is fully functional. Do not do any more damage or it comes out of your check. Feed him, dress him, bathe him, whatever he wants. I don't care how 'awkward' or 'strange' it is. Whatever it takes to help him heal faster." I cringed. Joy.

"Do you understand me Kakuzu?"

"Hai Leader-Sama."

"Good, now get out of my office."

Gladly.

* * *

><p><em><span>(Normal POV)<span>_

Kakuzu had been sitting outside the infirmary door for about an hour before Konan opened the door and ushered him in.

"What's the damage?" He asked.

Konan sighed and crossed her arms.

"Well, I would say had he not been immortal you would have found him dead. His left leg was twisted and broken in a couple of places, but I managed to snap it back around. It's mostly healed now but he's going to have a hard time walking on it for the next month or so. Maybe sooner if he stays off of it enough. He lost alot of blood and was knocked unconscious by something, but I didn't see any head wounds and he didn't suffer any concussions. And..there were signs of..um..how do I say it..forced..entry..uh.."

"In other words you think he was raped."

"Pretty much."

"Great and I suppose I'll be hearing about that. Pein's forcing me to take care of him."

"Ah. Well I wish you good luck."

"Hn."

Konan gave him a few simple instructions and left him with an unconscious Hidan. Kakuzu sighed and sat next to the immortals bed, watching him for awhile.

"You idiot. What did you get yourself in to?"

At the sound of the misers voice, Hidan moaned and his eyes flickered open. He slowly turned his head to look at Kakuzu, looking exhausted, but at least all of the blood was cleaned off.

"Kakuzu?"

His voice was so weak it made Kakuzu cringe.

"Water."

The miser looked around, locating a cup of water on a counter and brought it over to him. He helped sit the immortal up and within seconds the cup was empty.

"What the hell happened to you, you idiot."

"A-alot.."

"Oh that tells me so much."

Hidan winced.

"I don't feel like talking about it."

"Well you better get over that because I want to know why I found you in the middle of the woods broken and bloody."

Hidan whimpered, looking away from his partner.

"What, the fearless immortal is having problems now?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Make me Hidan. Now fucking tell me what happened."

"Make me Kakuzu."

Kakuzu's temper flared and he bolted up out of his seat, causing Hidan to jump and close his eyes. His knuckles were turning white from his grip on the bedsheets.

"Spill it Hidan!"

"Ok ok." He croaked weakly. With a shaky sigh, he told his partner everything he remembered. Kakuzu listened, shocked, and was silent for a long while after Hidan finished. With a distraught sigh, he looked up at the immortal.

"Konan-Chan said there was evidence you'd been raped. But you don't remember him doing anything like that?"

The jashinist shook his head. Kakuzu was becoming furious, bit by bit. He wanted to rip whoever the dumb bastard was into tiny pieces. _Nobody_ touched _his_ Hidan like that and got away with it. He composed himself, barely.

"Well thanks to your little expedition, Pein has forced me to take care of you until you're better. Don't get too excited because I'm not planning on doing anything special for you."

Hidan brightened a bit at this. He wasn't expecting the miser to do much for him, in fact it would be a little strange, but right now, he didn't want anybody except Kakuzu anywhere near him.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu had done an average job in taking care of Hidan, and three weeks later the immortal was on his feet. He was shaky, but on his feet none the less. Soon he would be able to go back out on missions, which he wasn't too thrilled with but it was better than laying around he supposed. Plus, he needed to perform a shitload of rituals for Jashin-Sama, who was bound to be severely disappointed in him. It was almost like he had forgotten about the incident. He didn't of course, but he didn't dwell on it either. He seemed to be making a full recovery, and was eager for Kakuzu's long awaited touch.<p>

"Come on Kakuzu! It's been almost a month!"

"I'm not in the mood HIdan. Besides, you're not fully healed yet. I don't want to hurt in any way that could keep me looking after you any longer than I have to."

Kakuzu was sitting at his desk, mask laying idly by, not being worn. Hidan on the edge of hte bed, not wearing a shirt as usual.

"Please Kakuzu! I'm begging you! Look I'm seriously fucking begging right now!"

"Nothing new."

"You asshole! Why not? Or do you not want anything to do with me now that I'm 'tainted'."

"You're not tainted Hidan. Being completely fucked up does not make you tainted."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a fucking compliment, or be offended by it."

"Whatever makes you happy inside Hidan."

"Thank you Lieutenant Sarcasm."

"Anytime. Now leave me alone."

"Aw come on Kakuzu-Chan!"

Hidan moved closer to Kakuzu, wrapping his arms around the miser's neck.

"Don't call me that, and get off of me."

"Please Kakuzu.."

"I said get off Hidan. I'm not in the mood!"

Feeling dejected, Hidan sighed and moved away from the miser, heading for the door.

"Fine! You can fuck yourself next time you're horny! Considering you obviously don't want me."

"Quit being so damn immature Hidan! You can't get everything you want!"

"Apparently I can't get everything I need either!"

Kakuzu stopped, watching Hidan's retreating figure. Need? He thought he needed this? Kakuzu wasn't sure what Hidan was feeling exactly, but he'd heard the Jashinist say that he was tainted so many times since he had started to heal, and Kakuzu didn't know what to make of it. What did he mean by that? _Tainted._ Sighing, he got up and walked over to Hidan, wrapping his arms around his partner's waist.

"Go away." HIdan whined.

"I thought you _needed_ this."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want you doing it because you feel bad for me or something."

"Feel bad? For you? Haha."

"How nice Kakuzu. Thanks so much."

"How do you know I don't want this too?"

"Because you told me you weren't in the mood."

"Well I am now."

Kakuzu pressed his groin into Hidan's ass, feeling a shiver run through the immortal. A faint blush had found it's way across the Jashinists face. Kakuzu maneuvered Hidan back towards the bed, pushed the immortal on his back and crawled over him. He pressed his lips against Hidan's, hands traveling down to his partner's waist. He pulled back and began nibbling at the immortals neck, being encouraged by the noises coming from Hidan's mouth. He sucked a hickey on the younger man's collar bone, not really thinking all that much about it. He felt HIdan's hands slipping beneath his pant line and pulled up, smirking.

"Someone's a little over eager aren't they?"

HIdan whined.

"No shit Sherlock! It's been entirely too long!"

Kakuzu laughed.

"Patience is a virtue Hidan."

"Time is money."

"I'm not getting money for this so that won't work. Unless you plan to pay me."

"So you're a whore now?"

"The way you were begging, I'm pretty sure I'm not the whore in this situation."

"Oi fuck you."

"I was planning on it."

Kakuzu kissed Hidan again before the Jashinist could respond, slipping his tongue between the immortals teeth. It was a heated tongue war between the two, Kakuzu winning of course. His hands wandered up and down Hidan's torso, tendrils slipping out from his arms to pull his partner's pants down. His boxers came with his pants, revealing his semi-hard cock, but Kakuzu's lips were still pressed against Hidan's, not paying much attention to anything else. He finally pulled back, gasping for breath and his hand wandered down to the Jashinist's member. Hidan moaned softly at the touch, begging for more. Kakuzu smirked; this is one of the things he loved the most about their sex. The noises Hidan made. Nobody else could make noises like that.

"Aah fuck Kakuzu!"

The miser grinned and teased Hidan's length a bit more before leaving it alone and pulling his shirt off. Hidan whined and sat up.

"Where are you going hm?" Kakuzu asked, a bit annoyed.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Hidan pulled himself up to his knees, placing his hands on Kakuzu's hips. The older man quirked an eyebrow as he tossed his shirt on the floor.

"Hidan what are you doing."

It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Hidan ignored it and worked Kakuzu's pants down, taking the miser's cock in one hand. Kakuzu inhaled sharply, liking the feeling. Hidan smirked and dipped his head down, taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. KAkuzu hadn't been expecting this.

"Holy shit!"

Hidan smirked and took in more, Kakuzu's hands flying to the back of the Jashinist's head, moaning. He pushed himself farther into the younger man's mouth. It felt so damn good! Hidan was going to have to do this more often. Hidan paused, letting his gag reflex relax, then continued, swirling his tongue around Kakuzu's member, sucking gently. Kakuzu was in absolute ecstasy.

"Sh-it!"

Hidan started sucking harder, enjoying the sounds the msier was making. Kakuzu's fingers were tangled in the Jashinist's hair, head laying back, eyes closed. Hidan started bobbing his head, his tongue trailing along the underside of Kakuzu's member. Moments before the miser was sure he was about to loose it, he pulled Hidan off.

"What the hell Kakuzu!"

"I don't want to finish down your throat right now."

He pushed Hidan on his back, tendrils keeping the immortals wrists restricted. He positioned himself in front of Hidan's hole and thrust in, not bothering to prepare him. Hidan threw his head back, moaning loudly.

"Ah fuck Kakuzu! Aah~!"

He paused for only a brief second before pounding into the smaller man at a quick pace.

"Aughn~! Sh-shit, Kakuzu!"

Music to the miser's ears. Hidan was pulling against the tendrils, but Kakuzu was ignoring it, more focused on the man's facial expressions and sounds, soaking up every bit of it.

"I-I'm close!"

HIdan groaned. Kakuzu grunted, continuing to pound into the smaller body. Moments later Hidan came, practically screaming KAkuzu's name. The sound, and the feeling of HIdan's muscles tightening around his member pushed Kakuzu over the edge. He collapsed next to the immortal, tendrils returning to his arms.

"Kakuzu.."

Hidan said softly, rolling over to curl up next to Kakuzu. Seconds later he was asleep. Right before Kakuzu drifted off, a bad feeling washed over him, and an image flashed before his eyes.

The small, white rabbit he had seen right before finding Hidan...

**(Oh, cliff hanger!..ish.. x3 Don't be shy, please review! Let me know what you think, or what I oculd do better, but remember, constructive critism is key! I like my eyebrows and would rather not have them burned off by harsh flames :/ sounds painful. That one might be hard to laugh at... x3)**


	4. Blood

**(Here's the fourth chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Also, I think that when I finish this story, I'm going to start a sequel! Maybe, I'm not really sure yet, although I most likely will. Poor Hidan x3**

**Hidan: xP Bitch.**

**Me: *waves the curse jar in his face***

**Hidan: *grumbles and drops money in it***

**Me: Whoo! It's almost full!**

**Kakuzu: o.o *Drools***

**Me:...To the story!)**

Hidan bolted out of the bed the second his eyes opened that morning, and he barreled into the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before he retched. When he finally finished, he flushed and stood up, almost running into Kakuzu, who had a questioning eyebrow raised.

"What the hell is up with you?"

"I don't know asshole."

He pushed past Kakuzu to get to the sink, rinsing out his mouth.

"That came out of nowhere. What did you do?"

"I don't fucking kn-ow, shit my stomach is fucking killing me.." He groaned, nearly collapsing on the floor. Kakuzu caught him before he hit the ground, helping him into a sitting position.

"Holy shit Hidan.."

"Don't ask, I don't fucking know.." He said through gritted teeth. It hurt to breath, he felt like his insides were being ripped apart.

"Where does it hurt?"

"I-it starts close to my bladder and ends right below my rib cage.." He hissed, practically doubled over, his face contorted with pain.

"We should have Konan-Chan take a look at you."

"I-I'm fine, maybe I just need some rest or something.."

"Whatever you say."

It was after the fifth time that Hidan threw up in a ten minute time span that Kakuzu dragged Hidan's ass to the infirmary.

Konan was puzzled. "Well, it seems like morning sickness."

"Isn't that what pregnant bitches get?"

"Well if you want to put it that way."

"I'm not a bitch, and I'm not pregnant."

"Obviously Hidan. Would you shut up and listen? You might have stomach flu or something. Some sort of virus. Drink a lot of fluids and rest, you should be feeling better by tomorrow."

"I fucking hope so.."

Konan dismissed him and he stumbled back to his room.

"What did she say."

"She thinks I have stomach flu or some shit like that."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Let's hope this shuts you up."

"Oi!"

Hidan flopped back on his bed with a groan.

"I feel like I'm being ripped to shreds in my stomach. Fuck.."

"Go back to sleep Hidan. Hopefully it'll be better tomorrow."

But it wasn't better the next day. It was worse. If Hidan moved the wrong way, it brought tears to his eyes.

"Son of a bitch Hidan, what did you do? What did you EAT?"

"Nothing! I haven't eaten or done anything abnormal! Ah, shit!"

"Hidan, you're crying."

"My eyes are watering! Ow, don't piss me off, it hurts!"

"I thought you like pain."

"This is horrible Kakuzu!"

Konan didn't know what to make of Hidan's situation. It definitely wasn't the flu. He remained in such pain for a few weeks, it lessening and worsening every so often. She didn't know what to tell the immortal. Maybe some of his organs were out of whack. Her concern increased when Kakuzu carried the Jashinist into the infirmary with a burning fever. The younger man's body was slick with sweat and he could hardly breathe. Food and water were refused, and all of his energy had been drained. He hardly opened his eyes due to the severe pain. Something was incredibly wrong with the man, and she didn't have any professional help for him. Going to a hospital would be hazardous. Pein wasn't too happy either. He was convinced that it was because of Kakuzu, and had forced the miser to take care of Hidan again.

"Hidan, did you piss of Sasori or something?"

"No asshole, I didn't."

"If I find out that I'm being forced to take care of you because you ticked off Sasori and he poisoned you, you'll have to be sewn back together."

Hidan shivered. "Kakuzu I'm cold."

"You're burning up Hidan. You have a temperature of 110."

"But I'm c-cold.."

Kakuzu sighed and wrapped another blanket around the immortal, and turned to leave. Hidan grabbed hold of his wrist, stopping him. "Sit with me Kakuzu.."

The miser blinked, but gave in and sat on the bed, gently brushing a strand of hair from the immortal sweaty face.

"Aw, my poor Hidan. I'm assuming that your body isn't taking to well to the little addition."

Grey eyes watched Hidan and Kakuzu through their bedroom window, a wicked grin spread across his face. "But that means it's working. Now all that's left is to see if the fetus survives. It'll be almost time to pay my dearest a little visit soon." An evil cackle rang through the air and Hidan's assailant disappeared from his hiding spot...

Hidan shuddered. He felt as if he was being watched, and he wanted Kakuzu to be close to him in case something happened. He was assuming that Jashin-Sama was angry with him for not doing enough rituals. /If you would just give me back my strength, I can make it up to you Jashin-Sama../ He silently prayed day after day, but nothing got better. Had Jashin decided he was unfaithful and abandoned him? "Kakuzu...it fucking hurts, so bad..." He whined softly as the miser brushed a strand of hair form his face.

"I know. You've told me 80 times."

Hidan offered the miser a weak smile, taking Kakuzu's hand in his own, holding onto it tightly. Within seconds, he was asleep. Kakuzu sighed, not letting go of the immortals hand, afraid the man would wake up and start whining again.

"Dammit Hidan. I don't know what you did, but you pissed somebody off..."

Hidan rolled out of his bed, desperately trying to get to the bathroom in time. He had no strength though, and feel over, too weak for his hands and knees to support him. He retched, most of the liquid ending up on his face. "That's disgusting." Hidan whined. When he opened his eyes, instead of seeing the bile, he saw a bright red liquid that could only be one thing, and his heart started pounding. "KAKUZU!" He yelped. The miser jolted awake, looking around dazed before noticing Hidan on the floor.

"What the hell Hidan? What are you doing on the fucking floor?"

"Dieing you asshole!"'

"Finally.."

"Oi!" Hidan coughed, more of the bright red liquid flying form his mouth. Kakuzu's eyes widened and he was out of his bed and kneeling over Hidan in two seconds flat.

"Son of a bitch Hidan. Come on, we got to get you to Konan."

"Well you're going to have to carry me, cause I couldn't even make it to the damn bathroom in time."

"Yeah yeah. This better not stain the carpet."

"Oh of COURSE that's your main priority."

"And if you cough blood on me you're walking."

"You're just great Kakuzu." The Jashinist cringed as a surge of pain coursed through his torso and his body wracked as he was taken over by more violent coughing. When he finally stopped, another nice pool of blood was spreading over the floor. Kakuzu reluctantly picked up Hidan, carrying him to the infirmary.

When Konan saw Hidan's miserable state, her worry increased. "What HAPPENED? Kakuzu you didn't beat him up again did you?"

"Why does everyone keep blaming this on me? I haven't done shit. He's the one puking his blood all over the carpet that I'm going to have to pay for."

"He puked up the blood all over his face?"

"No it's cranberry juice." Hidan spat weakly.

"I don't need your sarcasm Hidan." Konan replied evenly. "Let's not forget who's trying to help your little medical problem. I just might poison you."

"Ok ok gee."

Konan Shooed Kakuzu out of the room and began examining Hidan, running some of the same tests she'd done before, and some new ones. Hidan passed out about halfway through, which was good because Konan was about to knock him out herself. His incessant whining was ridiculous. She finally finished and called Kakuzu in to carry Hidan back to his room. "Let him rest, and when he wakes up tell him I'll have the tests in a couple of days. Give him some water, but no solid foods. Soup broth, maybe some crackers." Kakuzu grunted and left, Hidan in tow.

Two days later, Konan had finally finished with the tests. Everything seemed normal. If the last few tests didn't reveal anything, she'd call him back in and use what little medical ninjutsu she had to check out his organs. The last two tests she took checked for pregnancy, along with a few other things. She expect the pregnancy part to come back negative, like it always did with male patients.

"Normal, Normal, Pregnant, Normal.."

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she read the report again. Quickly she found the last report, scanning through it's results.

"Normal, normal, normal...pregnant? What the..."

She went back to his DNA report.

"Male. Definitely male. There has to be a mistake.."...

**(O.o Le gasp! So now Konan knows! Sorta...how will Hidan react? Who is his creepy assailant? Will Kakuzu ever realize that I stole his wallet and used it to buy a bag full of candy from CandyOpolis? Is Pein a woman? Where are all of these questions coming from? I can guarantee you that only two of these questions will get answered! Unless I can bribe Kakuzu into sneaking into Pein's room and 'checking'.**

**And remember children! Friends are like toaster. If you throw them, they won't make toast!****  
><strong>**PEACE!)**


	5. Suprise!

**(Ok, Chapter five! Lucky you guys, the chapter's like really early! (and kinda short but it's still good, I hope!) I started writing it, and didn't get writers block, so I finished it in like an hour and decided I wanted to put it up. This one was kinda fun to write, for some odd reason. ;D Although I think Kakuzu's reaction will be funner...aaaand better..x3 **

**So please enjoy it, because for some odd reason, Hidan and Kakuzu are pretending like they're not! =3) **

Konan was at a loss of what to do. Should she tell Pein, or should she wait? What if she told him and it was all a mistake? But what if she didn't tell him and it was real? But it couldn't be real...could it? Men didn't get pregnant. It wasn't humanly possible. She'd barely slept hte night before trying to figure out a logical reason for why the test results were saying Hidan was pregnant, and there was absolutely nothing that came to mind. She was still fretting over it when Kakuzu carried Hidan back into the infirmary.

"I swear to Kami if he stains another piece of furtinure I'm going to kill him and end all our suffering." The miser growled.

"So I hope you found somthing."

/Oh I found somthing alright./ Konan thought to herself. She waved at the table, indicating she wanted Kakuzu to set the Jashinist down.

"If you'll just give us a few minutes please." She said sternly. Kakuzu nodded and left the room, leaving Konan pacing, frusterated, in front of Hidan.

"Um..Konan-Chan? Don't take this the wrong way but...what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Konan glanced at him sharply. "Lay on your back Hidan, there's one more thing I want to check." He looked at her a bit strangely but did as he was told. Konan gently placed her hands on his stomach, a whitish glow appearing around them. The Jashinist flinched at her touch; his stomach had been incredibly sensative lately for some reason. Konan closed her eyes and her hands slowly moved over the man's torso, the images of his insides coming clearly to her head. Everything seemed in order. Untill she reached his stomach and saw somthing that shouldn't be there. She followed it down to his bladder, where, along with the normal workings of a male body, the parts that enabled women to get pregnant were trying to fit, function and survive.

As well as a growing fetis.

She gasped and he eyes popped open. She took a couple of suprised steps away from Hidan, startling the Jashinist.

"Again, what the hell is wrong with you?"

It took a few minutes for Konan to regain her composure. "Well Hidan, I know what your problem is."

"Are you fucking serious? That's good!"

/Yeah, I dont think you're gonna like it./

"Do you like suprises Hidan?"

"Sometimes..why?"

"You're pregnant...Suprise!"

"Wh-what? Are you fucking kidding me? How is that fucking possible?"

"Beats me."

"OH you're a real fucking help!"

"Be quiet Hidan. My guess is, whoever kidnapped you awhile ago did some sort of surgery on you. I would suggest that your assailant is the one who impregnated you but you're not far along enough. No more than two months ago I'd say." She paused. "And I'm pretty sure that the only way YOU'D be able to get pregnant, is if..you uh..were..with..another man."

Talk about awkward.

Hidan had paled and was thinking about the last time he and Kakuzu had had sex. Was that when it happened? Is that what his kidnapper had been doing when he had been cut open?

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Hidan you need to cooperate with me."

"A couple of months ago I think.."

"With who?"

"Ok THAT is none of your fucking business!"

"Pein-Sama is going to want to know."

"Pein-Sama doesn't need to know! Nobody needs to know it's not anybody's business who I've been fucking!"

"From the looks of it, who's been fucking you."

"Shut up!"

"Did I say that outloud? Oops."

"Not fucking funny!"

Konan could only feel pity for the poor guy. He looked hysterical, panicked.

/Kakuzu is NOT going to like this../ Hidan thought to himself. He was hyperventilating, hands clenched into fists.

"Calm down Hidan. Try to relax and breath."

"Calm? CALM? How can I be calm?"

Konan sighed and helped the immortal sit up.

"You should go back to your room and try to get some rest. I think you're far enough along that you could decide to get rid of it if you wanted to. But you should think about this." A few minutes later Hidan had managed to calm down and Kakuzu carried him back to their room.

Once there, the miser set Hidan on his bed and stood in front of him, arms crossed, staring down at him.

"Alright. What did she say."

"Kakuzu...do you like suprises?"

"No. Tell me what Konan said."

"Oh..well..I'm pregnant."

"...What."

"I'm pregnant..Suprise!"...

**(DUN DUN DUUUUUN! How will Kakuzu take the news? Will they keep the baby? What is Hidan's assailant's motive? Is it Ironic that I was watching a Naruto Shippuden episode with Hidan and Kakuzu while writing this? Is Sai a pedophile? Why won't Ichiraku's just give Naruto the damn Ramen? Can't they see he doesn't want those stupid dipping noodles? Is Kakashi sexy when he tricks people into paying? (Yes. Yes he is!) Why am I asking all these retarded and irrelevant questions? Who knows. x3)**


	6. Surprise 2

**(Here it is! Kakuzu's reaction to the big news! Whee! All I can say is, poor Hidan. And kinda Kakuzu I guess..mleh xP. Anyway, disclaimer, and Enjoy! Or the white rabbit shall haunt your dreams! Muahahahaha!  
><strong>**And don't be afraid to review either!)**

"Kakuzu...do you like surprises?"

"No, now tell me what Konan-San said."

"Oh..well...I'm pregnant."

"...What."

"I'm pregnant..Surprise!" Hidan laughed nervously, looking away from Kakuzu, unable to look him in the eyes any more.

"What the hell do you mean you're fucking pregnant? You're a man! I know that much at least! How is that even possible?"

"Well..I am a guy, but apparently the creep who kidnapped me put everything that women need to get pregnant inside my body. And..it worked. We're gonna have baby."

"A baby? _We're_ having a baby? No no. First off, there is no _we_. And second off, there is no baby because you're going to get rid of it. Not only is a baby a waste of money but we haven't the time nor the means to raise it."

"Fuck you Kakuzu! It's your damn kid how can you say that? And you know what? I have to go through the fucking pregnancy and I decided I want to keep it! This is a part your fault too so why don't you find those balls you used to have and get ready to be a parent!"

Hidan was completely caught off guard as Kakuzu's hand came sharply against his cheek. He gasped and his eyes widened, a hand instantly going to the mark he was sure was on his face.

"I will not be getting ready to be a parent, and you better not be either. you are going to have Konan-San get rid of the little pest, or I'm going to do it for you." Kakuzu hissed, leaning in close to Hidan's face. The jashinist narrowed his eyes.

"No."

"What did you just say?"

"I said no. I'm keeping the baby. Get used to it."

Within seconds Hidan's back had been slammed against the wall, the air leaving his lungs in a sharp gasp of pain. His eyes squeezed shut as he saw Kakuzu's hand pulled back into a fist, and he jumped when said fist slammed into the wall, barely inches away from his face.

"I will not be getting used to it, and neither will you. Tomorrow, you will tell Konan you don't want the baby. She will get rid of the stupid thing, along with all of those unneeded parts, and nobody will ever need to know. Do you understand me Hidan?"

The smaller man whimpered under the miser's intense glare, but nodded his consent. Kakuzu pulled his hand from the wall and released Hidan, the jashinist falling back on the bed. Kakuzu turned and exited the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Hidan by himself.

His entire arm shaking, Hidan reached for a pillow, pressed it in between his knees and his chest, buried his face into it and cried for the first time in years...

"Now Kakuzu-San, that wasn't very nice was it? And to the bearer of your own offspring at that. Tisk Tisk."

An insane laugh ripped through the still air, but there was no-one to hear it. A slick tongue slid across pale lips that were flicked into a grin, as steel grey eyes watched the scene between Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Someone needs parenting classes don't they? Take good care of my little pet Kakuzu-San, or you will surely live to regret it. But I'm sure you won't do anything harmful will you? Of course not."

Another shrill laugh rang through the quiet air and with the wind, the stranger disappeared.

The next morning, Hidan actually did what he was told and, downcast, went to see Konan.

"Let me guess, you want to get rid of it? Without a word. Nobody needs to know?" She asked the second she saw him. He hesitated, but nodded his head.

"Alright, we can do it right now if you want. Get it over with." He nodded again and Konan frowned. Something was wrong with him. Was the immortal just tired? No, something was bothering him.

She patted the metal table and he reluctantly climbed up.

"I'll give you an anesthesia and when you wake up, no more baby, and no more crowded organs."

Hidan didn't really like the sound of the no more baby part..

Hidan's POV:

It's not like I really WANT the fucking baby. Trust me, I could definitely pass on the embarrassment, the ridicule, and the stupid questions. But what I wanted was for people to know about me and Kakuzu. I figured if everybody knew, then we'd be in an open relationship.

Hiding all of this shit was exausting.

Anyway, I figured if we had a kid, then everything would be out in the open, and we could fuck whenever and wherever we wanted and not have to worry about getting busted. The only problem was how would Pein-Sama take it? Would he allow it? And then of course, Kakuzu.

Fucking asshole.

I thought briefly that he was doing it for me, but I couldn't see how. I mean, yeah I don't have the slightest clue how to raise a baby, but I figured it's something we'd just kinda..learn. There are books for that shit aren't there? Plus Konan's a bitch, she'd be able to help out a little with her woman senses of whatever. How hard could this really be? Feed it, change it, don't let it die. Simple enough...right?

"Wait!"

"Kami Hidan don't do that! I could have missed and injected the anesthesia in the wrong place and you do NOT want that kind of mishap. What's wrong with you?"

"I want to keep it."

"...What?"

"I want to keep it."

Fuck Kakuzu. That asshole can just deal with it.

"...You do realize that it's solely up to Pein-San?"

"Yeah yeah."

"And if he says no I'm going to have to get rid of it no matter what, and then he'll know?"

"I don't give a fuck."

"Alright. I'll go talk to him. Be expecting to be summoned."

I nodded and got the hell out of there, running face first into Kakuzu.

Speak of the devil.

Normal POV:

"It had better be gone, Hidan."

"Well it's not. And it won't be unless Pein-Sama decides so. So fuck off."

It took all of Kakuzu's will power not to throw Hidan into the nearest wall, rip him open and remove the pest himself.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me you old fucker."

"You couldn't be a father."

"Maybe not a good one but I could still be a fucking parent."

"Well not with me. You're raising it on your own. And if you say a damn word about me I will kill it. Good luck Hidan, cause you're gonna need it."

He turned around and walked away, anger swelling up inside him. Hidan's legs felt weak and he was sick to his stomach.

This whole plan backfired. Why had he expected it to work? This was Kakuzu after all.

The one person the damn baby was supposed to bring him closer to was walking out on him, and Hidan was slowly breaking.

"What the hell are you talking about Konan-San."

"That's what Hidan's problem is. Somehow, and I'm assuming that it was when he disappeared, feminine parts were added into his body enabling him to get pregnant. And it happened."

"How the hell did he..oh..Who was it with? And why haven't you removed it?"

"He refuses to say and because...well, he wants to keep it."

"No. Absolutely not. We don't have time or room for a baby. Hidan wouldn't be able to go on missions because of it. That's why you're the only woman in this organization. I was trying to avoid this!"

"Please just think about it. Hidan is immortal after all, chances are the child will be. He could continue to go on missions for awhile, and after it's born I could help take care of it until it's old enough to go with him. I don't go out on misisons often so it would work. Besides, there's no doubt the child will be powerful. It could benefit the organization in the long run. And, if it is indeed immortal, that would be another plus for the organization."

Pein stopped and looked up at Konan, thinking.

"It would just be a big hassle. What if it dies?"

"Then we won't be any worse off than before."

He was incredibly reluctant to agree, but she had good points, and it was hard to say no to Konan.

"Fine. Send for Hidan, I want to speak with him."

"Of course Pein-Sama. Thank you."

A few minutes later, Hidan nervously stepped into Pein's office, waiting for an ear full. He was positive this would end badly.

"You wanted to see me Pein-Sama?"

"Sit down Hidan, we need to talk. First thing's first. I'm going to let you keep the child, on a few conditions."

Hidna couldn't believe what he was hearing, and his hopes rose.

"What are the conditions?"

"Before I say anything, if even one of these conditions are disagreed to, then there will be no baby. Do you understand?"

Hidan nodded. "Of course!"

"First, I will need to know who the other person responsible for this was. And I don't mean your kidnapper. I mean whoever it was who got you pregnant."

And Hidan's hopes came crashing down...

**(DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! I think I've said htat quite a bit lately..*shrugs* Well anyway, don't be afriad to click that friendly little review button!  
><strong>**Not like he needs any more trauma but..*throws hidan to the fans*  
>Hidan: O_O KAKUZU HELP!<br>Kakuzu: =_=' Nah...  
>Me:..Harsh x3)<br>_~And remember children, blah blah blah, Cheerleaders face.~_**


	7. The Conditions

Hidan nervously stepped into Pein's office, waiting for an ear full. He was positive this would end badly.

"You wanted to see me Pein-Sama?"

"Sit down Hidan, we need to talk. First thing's first. I'm going to let you keep the child, on a few conditions."

Hidan's hopes rose, ever so slightly.

"What are the conditions?"

"Before I say anything, if even one of these conditions are disagreed to, then there will be no baby. Do you understand?"

Hidan nodded. "Of course!"

The only one that Pein was posotive Hidan wouldn't want to agree to was the very first one, and he was right. "First, I will need to know who the other person responsible for this was. And I don't mean your kidnapper, unless he's the one who got you pregnant, but I'm inclined to think not, considering Konan-Chan says you're not far enough along."

In that one instant, the immortal's hopes came crashing down.

There was silence for awhile before Pein became impatient, and sick of watching hidan sit there with his head down.

"Well? Speak up Hidan. I'm getting irritated."

"I..I can't Pein-Sama.."

"And why not? Do you not know?"

It would have been simple to say that it was his kidnapper, but the jashinist knew that his leader would know if he was lieing.

"N-no sir..I just..he doesn't want anybody to know.."

"Then I guess that means there's no baby."

"No! Please, can't we just skip that one?"

"Absolutely not. If you don't tell me I won't continue with the conditions and will force you to get rid of it."

Hidan whimpered. If he told that it was Kakuzu, but couldn't agree to the other conditions, then Pein would have tricked him into exposing the..other father..? of his baby, and gotten rid of it. But then again, there was that chance that Pein wasn't tricking him...Kakuzu was going to end up killing him.

"Kakuzu..i-it was Kakuzu.."

"Don't mumble Hidan."

"It was Kakuzu."

Pein was honestly a bit suprised to hear this. He hadn't been expecting the miser to be involved, although it did _kind of_ make sense.

"That's..a bit shocking."

Konan was shocked herself. She should have known, the way Kakuzu carried him into the infirmary nearly every day, practically cradling him, and always seemed so concerned or worried. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it coming.

"What are the other conditions?" Hidan demanded, his heart pounding, waiting to hear somthing like, there are none. Get rid of the baby.

"O-of course." Pein was still in shock from the news, but managed to regain himself.

"Second condition is, that you will continue to go out on misisons. If anything happens to the child, so be it. You will only be excused from missions if I deem you too sick or weak to full fill them."

Hidan nodded. "Yes, Pein-Sama."

"Third, no-one is going to take care of it for you. You and your partner must assume full responsability. Konan-Chan will help when and if she can. Other wise, it's all up to you and you will have to take it on missions despite how old it is, unless I excuse you."

Hidan didn't really like the sound of the second part, but agreed to it none the less.

"Fourth, the child will be trained as a shinobi and will be an underling of this organization until, or unless I decide to make him or her a member. As addition to that, If you leave the Akatsuki, the child will not be leaving with you unless I let it leave, no matter what age it is."

Hidan hesitated to agree to this one. He doubted he'd ever leave, but what if he did? He decided to risk it and agreed.

"And fifth, if anything happens to the child, I don't want to hear or see you moping about it. Suck it up and move on without a word. If it dies, it never existed. As addition to _that_, when Konan-Chan deems it safe to do so, the extra and uneeded parts will be removed. No more children if it can be helped."

"Of course Pein-Sama."

"Good. Konan-Chan, will you please get Kakuzu? I would like to speak to the both of them."

Hidan froze. "U-um.."

"Is there a problem?"

"W-well...Kakuzu's gonna fucking kill me Pein-Sama.."

"You're immortal Hidan." The jashinist squirmed uncomfortably.

Konan left and returned a few minutes later with the miser, who lunged at the immortal the second he saw him.

"Kakuzu! Sit _down_." Pein demanded. He was seated instantly.

"Now. I don't expect you to support Hidan's pregnancy, but since you are partially responsible for this you will be helping in its care. You are still to take care of Hidan considering he is still sick, and this is partially your fault, and you are not to do anything to purposefully and/or potentially harm the child, or Hidan for that matter. I don't need him incapeable of carrying out missions due to any more of your little fits of anger."

"He's keeping it? Pein-Sama, with all due respect, are you out of your mind? A baby is uneeded here. We haven't the time, means, nor patience to deal with a crying brat. Besides, it cost alot of money! And believe me, had I known this would happen..."

"I understand that, but I've made my decision. There's always that chance that it won't survive anyway. If it doesn't, we're not any worse off than before."

Hidan was looking directly at the floor, not daring look up at either of the other men right now. Kakuzu was frusterated and was going to murder that stupid fucking immortal one way or another.

"Now, I've gone through some conditions with Hidan that you should hear so you're aware of the situation. Telling me that you were his, uh.._partner_, was the first condition." Pein went through the other conditions, Kakuzu listening carefully, but he was not happy about this in the least.

"Again, With all due respect, I still don't see why I have to take any part in this."

"Because, no matter how you look at it, wether you knew about the chance of him haveing a child or not, it was you who impregnated him, and had you not had sex with him, this wouldn't have happened. Now, I'm going to be rather merciful with the two of you. If it is in your interests, you may continue to pursue whatever kind of relationship it was you had, so long as you follow all of the conditions and..don't..ya know..just..just make sure you can both walk the next day." This was a rather awkward conversation.

"Believe me, it's over." Kakuzu growled. Hidan whimpered softly. This was having the opposite effect he was going for.

"Fine with me. So long as there are no more children, I don't really have a problem with it. If there is nothing further, you are both dismissed."

He didn't have to tell Kakuzu twice. Hidan got up slowly and trudged out of the office, waiting for his back to be slammed against a wall and the shit beat out of him. He would have preferred that over what he realized he was recieving; the silent treatment. Kakuzu was ignoring him completely.

"Kakuzu-San.." It was the first time he'd used an honorific besides chan, which Kakuzu hated.

"Don't speak to me unless it's about a mission and you absolutely have to talk. If I want you to speak, you'll know. If i hear one word out of you somthing incredibly bad is going to happen to you, and me when Pein gets his hands on me." Kakuzu snapped.

Hidan faltered in his step and nearly tripped, but caught himself and just stopped, staring at Kakuzu. He didn't doubt the miser was dead serious, but he had to talk to him!

"Look, Kakuzu!"

"I don't even want to hear it! Shut the fuck up!"

"Make me!"

"Fine with me."

"K-Kakuzu! Just listen! I understand why you're mad and all but you don't have to end it completely!"

the miser stopped and turned to glare at Hidan, causing the immortal to back up a step.

"I want no part in this. I'll do only what Pein-Sama tells me to do. I will not be a part of that brats life. And as for the two of us, nothing you say or do is going to change my mind. whatever it is we had, it's gone now. From here on out, it will be as if _we_, never happened."

With that, he turned into their room and slammed the door shut, locking it.

"O-oi!"

"Go away Hidan!"

"It's my fucking room too!"

"Too bad!"

Hidan was about to start yelling again when his stomach turned and he doubled over, sinking to his knees as he coughed up more blood. He collapsed against the door and tears slipped from his eyes.

Hidan's POV:

This wasn't working at all. It wasn't supposed to go like this, I should have fucking known. And I felt like a fucking bitch sitting around puking and crying all the damn time. And I was too weak to fucking do anything anymore! I was already starting to think I'd made a huge mistake, but I wasn't going to back down now. I had alot of shit to prove to Kakuzu, and Pein-Sama. I wasn't about to let them prove me wrong.

I was almost asleep when the door opened. My back felt weird with it's absence, but that's not the point. I tiredly glanced up to see Kakuzu looking down at me. I flinched when he spoke.

"Why are on the floor crying?"

"Because I wanted to see the colour of it closer, and it's shocking beauty brought tears to my eyes asshole."

"Well you look like a bitch."

"Thank you captain fucking obvious."

"So long as you know."

"Fuck you."

"Not after the results of last time."

I glared at him and turned my head back to rest on the floor and closed my eyes, deciding to ignore him. I was honestly suprised when I felt arms reaching underneath me, lifting me up. Startled, my eyes flew open and I stared at Kakuzu, but he wasn't looking at me. He carried me into the room and kicked the door closed, bringing me to my bed. I tried not to enjoy it, but he was pretty fucking comfortable, and after all this shit, who knew when he'd carry me around again?

He set me down carefully on my bed and covered me with the blanket, wiping the blood from my face with a nearby shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"According to Pein-Sama, I still have to take care of you, and leaving you out there would only get me in more trouble that I don't need."

It was like this for the next few weeks. He wasn't happy at all, but he continued to carefully take care of me. However, he refused to touch me if he didn't have to, or kiss me, and he refused to let us stay in the same bed at night. It was starting to seriously depress me, that plus the new fucking hormones. It was pissing me the fuck off.

A month, two months passed and not much changed. I continued puking all the time, but after awhile, it wasn't blood anymore, which was nice. I think.

And that's when the mood swings started setting in, and, even worse, the fucking cravings. I'm pretty sure that Kakuzu is about to murder me...

**(So there ya go! The next chapter or two will be mostly filler..depending on how I feel. xP Please Review!)**


	8. Side Effects of Being Knocked Up

**((Sorry about the lateness, but I got it all typed up again and we're good to go! JUST ONE THING BEFORE YA'LL READ THE STORY! I'd like to reply to a review left by Anonymous Black who was kind enough to leave me this lovely little message and not leave me a reply link: **

_**This fic sucks. You really are a stupid idiot for making such a stupid fic. Especially when making a yaoi fic plus making a man pregnant. I really hope you fail at this and that you never write a piece of crap like this again.**_

_**Anonymous Black: xD I laughed so hard when I read this. If you don't like yaoi's or male pregnancy stories, you shouldn't read them dumbass! I said in the description it was yaoi, and a male pregnancy. Or were you too damn lazy to read that? Or perhaps you're one of those people who feels the need to look up things you hate and cut them down? Not only does that mean you subconsiously like them, but that also means your life sucks just as bad as you say this fic does, because you have to cut people down. Hate to burst your bubble, but I've got more yaoi's on the way. You really are a "stupid idiot", just like you say I am, for leaving this review, because I'm going to keep writing the story, whether it fails or not. You failed at making me feel shitty. Hope you're proud. :) Sincerely, Itachis-Only, who by the way, is still laughing her ass off.**_

**Now that that's over, On to the story! ^-^))**

Hidan's POV:

Pregnancy is like a river overflowing with joy. You wake up every morning feeling like you're floating on dasies. Everything looks cute and fluffy and you just want to hug puppies. Everything you touch feels soft, everything tastes delicious, not a single thing is imperfect or horrible. Not a single strange side effect. No mood swings, and most certaintly no cravings.

Bull shit.

If you ask me, that sounds pretty strange. Like you're on drugs or some shit.

There are some people who wake up every morning for the first few months of their pregnancy and rush for the toilet. Others get morning sickness for half of it, and yet others have it the entire time.

Guess where I was in that list. Yeah. You can guess.

One instant everything was perfect and I couldn't be happier. The next instant I wanted to strangle a bitch.

In other words Kisame.

And don't even get me started on Cravings.

"KAKUZU!"

"Oh no.."

"Kakuzu! Where the fuck are you!"

"Leave me alone Hidan!"

"I'm gonna kill somebody if I don't get some sugar."

"There's a whole bag of sugar in the kitchen cuboard. Go get it."

"You know what I mean asshole! Go to the store and buy me some choclate..and some sweet chicken dumplings! Grab some soy sauce too..that sounds good..and icecream! I don't care what kind, just get me some icecream!"

"I just bought you a bunch of Dango that you felt the need to mix with instant ramen and rice. You took three bites and walked away. Finish that, and then I'll get you something else."

"I don't want it anymore! I need chocolate, sweet chicken dumplings, soy sauce, and icecream!"

"That's too bad."

"Kakuzu!"

"Oh my god Kakuzu just do it! Shut that annoying bitch up!"

"Oi fuck you Kisame!"

By now, everybody else in the organization knew about my little situation. We tried to hide it longer, but after about five months you start to show a little. That, and the strange behaviour make it hard to hide.

"I'm sure you'd like that, but like most normal men, I like to have drunken one night stands, and I like to have them with women. No strings attached."

"Tch. Yeah right. Like any woman'd be stupid enough to fuck you. Even drunk. Nobody's that desperate!"

"Why you.."

"Kisame, quit egging him on. Kakuzu, go buy him what he wants dammit." Pein growled as he stormed by.

Kakuzu grumbled somthing under his breath and pushed past me, heading for the door.

"And hurry asshole! I need it now!"

Kakuzu's POV:

I was at my wits end with that stupid immortal.

Day and night all he did was complain.

I want this, buy me this, go now, blah blah blah.

If it weren't for Pein, I would have ripped the kid out of him by now. It's unnecessary. The only reason why Pein is tolerating it, is the thought of having another immortal. Even if he has to wait a few years to get it.

Pein is also the only reason why I keep buying the fucking zealot all this shit.

Speaking of Zealots, I wonder what the idiot's "God" thinks, or would think about this pregnancy thing. Especially him being a man. Or maybe since it's painful "Jashin" wouldn't care.

I don't understand this religion of his, and I don't really want to. It's stupid. And nothing could ever be more important than money. Nothing. Even hell runs on money.

I don't know what the hell Hidan was fucking thinking wanting to keep the annoyance. I mean really. I never would have taken him for the kind of guy who wanted kids.

Then again, I never imagined myself fucking him so...

I took my time walking to the store. It was nice day out, and I wanted to enjoy the peace while it would last.

I wasn't in any more of a rush when I got in the store, mozying down the aisles and getting the items the Jashinist so kindly requested, as well as grabbing a few things for myself.

I passed by a certain aisle and a grin twitched over my lips. I grabbed a box of Tampons and dropped it in the basket.

Might as well get them now so he's not nagging me about it later.

Of course I knew it was a waste of money, but when he didn't use them, Konan-Chan always could.

I contemplated grabbing some condoms too, but then again, we wouldn't be needing them. Anything we had was over now.

I finally decided I had what i came here to get and didn't need to spend any more money. I found a register and waited as the cashier added up the items. The look on his face when he got to the box of tampons was priceless. Well not really priceless, but you know what I mean.

"What? Haven't you ever seen an irritated man buy tampons for an annoying PMS'ing bitch before?"

The cashier quickly rang up the item and didn't say anything about it.

Once I had, quite reluctantly, payed for all of the items, I exited the store, taking as much time as I wanted to make my way back home. Every second away from that annoying little whining bastard was a miracle.

Of course, I couldn't stay away forever and eventually I found myself at the base entrance. Sighing deeply, I hesitantly headed inside. Of course, the first thing I here...

"Oi! WHere the fuck were you? What took you so goddamn long you fucking asshole!"

I ignored the zealot's complaints and headed into the kitchen. I started putting away everything I had bought that wasn't for him, taking my sweet time of course.

Trying to ignore Hidan's complaints.

"Come on! Stop fucking around you asstard!"

I finally found that everything else in the bag was for the ranting bitch who had just called me an asstard. That was an interesting word.

I dropped the bag on the table. "And the rest is for you. Have fun."

I growled, walking out of the kitchen.

He attacked that bag like a ravenous hyena attacks a rotting carcass.

Three seconds later...

"OI! You fucking BITCH! What the FUCK is THIS?"

Next thing I knew, something hit the back of my head and I stopped, turning to glare at the fucking Jashinist, who got the bright idea of throwing the box of tampons at me.

"YOu better not have done what I think you just did."

He froze, hints of fear visible in those violet eyes of his.

For a moment, I was drawn into those light orbs, almost transfixed, unable to look away. It was those eyes that got me in the first place, I realized.

"Th-that's really fucking funny jackass!"

"I thought so too. Glad we agree on something. Now if you're done bitching Princess, I'm leaving."

"K-kakuzu..."

The next thing I knew, slim arms had wrapped around my abdomen, a head pressing into my back. The arms were shaking ever so slightly as they tightened around me.

"Let go."

"No."

His voice trembled lightly. I swear he better not start crying. I wouldn't put it past him. He's been doing really weird shit lately.

Like getting pregnant.

"Hidan..."

"Please...just stay here for a minute..."

"I told you it's over Hidan. Now let go."

I glanced back at him. His head was tilted to the side, his cheek pressed against my back. I couldn't see much of his eyes, but there was a hint of sadness in them. I looked away. I didn't need to get drawn into those beautiful violet circles...

I pried his arms off of me and walked off, glancing back once more long enough to see him standing here, shoulders dropping, head hanging.

I faltered in my step, a part of me wanting to go back to him and..No. I needed to get these thoughts out of my head. Nothing more was going to happened between me and that annoance. No matter what he does, and no matter what he says, we're through.

Normal POV:

Hidan watched as the miser walked away, his heart aching. He wanted, needed Kakuzu. This entire plan was being thrown back in his face.

He wanted his partner's attention so badly it was driving him crazy. He wanted to feel the surprisingly gentle touch of the miser on his skin, the warm embrace, passionate kisses...

And now he was afraid that he'd single handedly ruined everything. He should have known that this never would have worked. He wasn't feeling so hungry anymore, but knew that Kakuzu would be pissed if he didn't eat the food that was bought for him.

He turned and grabbed the bag, heating up the dumplings and putting the icecream in the freezer. After pouring some soy sauce on the dumplings, he felt as thought they were missing something and decided to melt a few squares of choclate over them. Deeming the strange concoction good enough, he ate it without a problem.

Minutes later he found hismelf wasting a perfectly good meal in the toilet.

He groaned and rinsed out his mouth, pulling the rest of the chocolate bar out of his pocket and breaking off a couple of squares, popping them into his mouth and sinking to the floor, leaning against the cabinet. He let the chocolate melt in his mouth, holding back tears that were threatning to fall.

That was another thing he hated about all this. Crying. He hated crying, and now he couldn't stop himself from crying. It really was horrible.

He yelped as he felt something brush against his foot, looking down to see a little white rabbit staring at him, it's pale pink nose twitching, red eyes gazing into the man's violet eyes.

Hidan jumped to his feet, clutching the bathroom counter tightly, his heart now pounding in his chest. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

"I'm seeing things again.."

He hoped he was just seeing things. But when he opened his eyes, the cursed rabbit was still there.

"What do you want? leave me alone!" the Jashinist cried, a coupled of tears sliding down his cheeks.

The rabbit said nothing. It just sat there, staring at him.

He reached down to pick it up and it stepped back, something sounding like a his reaching the immortal's ears.

The zealot jumped, pulling his hand away from the rabbit, staring at it for a moment before fear and anger built up, and he snatched the rabbit by the back of it's neck, holding it up, tears now streaming down his face.

"What do you fucking WANT from me? What did I do? Just leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

He shouted at the creature, who's empty red eyes never stopped looking at the silver haired man who was currently having a mental break down.

"Hidan whats wrong?"

Kakuzu's voice suddenly reached Hidan's ears, and the zealot looked up at the miser, tears still steaming down his face.

"Wh-what..I..it's.."

"What? Why are you yelling at your chocolate?"

"My.. no no it's..."

He looked back at his hand, expecting to see the little rabbit, but instead, he was clutching the chocolate bar tightly in his hand.

"I don't..I..it was.."

"Maybe you should just rest."

The miser said gently, taking Hidan's arm and leading him back to their room. He took the chocolate out of the Jashinist's hand and set it on the night stand.

"Just get some sleep. I'll come get you when Konan-Chan is ready to see you."

Oh yeah. He had almost forgot that he had an appointment with Konan today, to check on things with the baby.

"ok.."

He replied softly, climbing into the bed and curling up under the covers. He was asleep within moments.

Kakuzu had almost had a heart attack when he heard Hidan screaming, thinking the man's attacker had somehow slipped past them all and gotten into the base. The more he thought about it, the crazier it sounded, and the more he didn't like it because he had actually been _worried_. He waited in the room until he was positive that the silver haired man was asleep, and then quietly exited the room.

"What the hell was his problem?"

Kisame asked as he walked past the miser.

"Nothing. He was just yelling at some chocolate."

Kisame stopped and stared at Kakuzu as the older man continued to walk off.

"He was..yelling at chocolate?"

"Yeah. Apparently he wanted it to leave him alone."

The fish-man watched as Kakuzu walked away, processing what had just been said.

"Hidan was yelling at chocolate because he wanted it to leave him alone..."

Either the man was completely loosing it, or pregnancy did some messed up shit to your mind.

As promised, Kakuzu woke Hidan when Konan was ready to see him, and led the Jashinist to the infirmary. Konan had done the same checkup on the immortal a few times before, so it wasn't really a big deal. They were just seeing if the baby was still healthy and hwo things were running and such.

Konan was expecting to see the same thing this time as she did everytime she used this jutsu.

Well this time, she got quite a shock.

"What? Is something wrong?"

Hidan asked, his voice near panic as he saw the look on Konan's face. She said nothing and activated the jutsu again, relocating the baby. She counted the images behind her eyelids.

1. 2.

2.

Two. Two fetus. There were two fetus in Hidan's makeshift womb.

Twins.

"Konan-Chan?"

"Um...Hidan..."

"Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah..everything's running fine but.."

"But...?"

"How do I put this...you're..you're having twins."

"I'm..what?"

"Twins. You're having twins."

Hidan was dead silent.

"PLease tell me you're joking!"

"I'm completely serious, and %100 positive that you have two fetus in there."

Great. Twins. Hidan paled.

"Oh shit..."

"What?"

Konan asked, concerned.

"One word. Kakuzu..."

**((Buahaha! Yes, more plot twists, and more cliffhangers! Hidan is having TWINS! 8D Why must I torture him so? What gave me the idea of twins? What gender will the babies be? Did I get the plural of fetus right? Is Hidan loosing his mind? Can rabbits hiss? Did I get the plural of fetus right? Why did I ask that question twice? Should I drink coffee? No. No I should not. **

**Again, I'm really really REALLY sorry about the wait on this. I hate macs. . And in the end, I finished typing it on a mac. The irony. Oh well. I swear I'll try to have the next chapter up so much sooner, it just depends on my schedule and everything. I'm starting school again on the 19'th, so things are gonna be crazy for awhile after that. Thanks for reading, and please review! ^-^))**


	9. Twins!

_"Um...Hidan..."_

_"Is everything alright?"_

_"How do I put this...you're..you're having twins."_

_"I'm..what?"_

_"Twins. You're having twins."_

_Hidan was dead silent._

_"You're joking right?"_

_"Why would I joke about this?"_

_Hidan paled. He was sure that he was going to be sick._

_"Hidan, what's wrong?"_

_Konan asked, concerned._

_"One word. Kakuzu..."_

* * *

><p>Hidan couldn't beleive this was happening. It was bad enough they were having ONE kid that Kakuzu wasn't going to have anything to do with, but TWO? He wasn't sure he could handle that. Plus, it would be more money, and Kakuzu definitely wasn't going to like that. He was practically having a panic attack in his room, pacing back and forth, breathing heavily.<p>

"You've gotta be kidding me. What are the ODDS! This is fucking rediculous! One fucking thing after the other! Why is this happening to me?"

"What are you groaning about now Hidan?"

Kakuzu stepped into the room, not even looking at his partner. Hidan froze at the miser's voice, his face paling. At the immortal's silence, Kakuzu glanced back at Hidan, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well? What's your problem?"

"I-it's nothing..really.."

/It's nothing? He'll find out sooner or later you fucking idiot!/

"I don't believe you. What did Konan-Chan say today?"

"Not much..same old same ol-Wh-what are you doing?"

Kakuzu was advancing towards Hidan, and the slightly terrified immortal took a step back, hitting the edge of his bed and falling on his butt onto the matress.

"Tell me the god dammed truth, Hidan, or so help me I will rip that thing out right here and now. Fuck the consequenses!"

"It's not a thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's..uh..two things."

"...What?"

"I'm...I'm having twins."

"..."

"surpri-"

"I swear to Kami if you finish that word I'll gut you like a fish."

"...K-Kakuzu..."

Hidan didn't even know what happened, Kakuzu had moved so fast. One second he was sitting on his bed, facing the miser, and the next a hand was around his throat and he'd been thrown across the room, hitting his back against the wall. The air was knocked out of his lungs and he slumped to the floor. He lifted his head, looking up at his partner who was slowly stalking towards him.

"Kakuzu!"

"You just had to fucking keep it didn't you."

Kakuzu growled, reaching down and grabbing Hidan by the throat, lifting him up. His back was still firmly against the wall, fear deep in his eyes.

"I've been thinking about giving the kid a chance, after it grew up and got out of that whiny, baby stage. That maybe having one offspring wouldn't be too horrible, once it was able to make it's own money, of course. One. Just one, might not be too bad. But no. Of COURSE there has to be two!"

"I-t's not like I chose to have twins! I just wanted one too!"

"Then get rid of one."

"Wh-what?"

"Have Konan kill one. Or kill one after they're born."

"I-I can't do that!"

"Then I'll do it for you."

"Kakuzu, what are you-"

"The day those brats are born you better decide which one you want to keep, and decide fast, because I WILL kill one. Remember that!"

He dropped Hidan and stalked out the room. The immortal could practically feel the hate radiating off of his partner.

He slumped to the floor and stared after Kakuzu for awhile, before shakily picking himself up and stumbling over to his bed. Seconds after he had layed down, tears began pouring down his face. Why did Kakuzu act like his? Why was he so hostile towards the thought of having a couple of kids? This wasn't working out the way he'd hoped at all!

"Hidan?"

The immortal instantly wiped his tears at the sound of Konan's voice.

"Y-yeah?"

He watched as the blue haired woman stepped into the room, her face concerned.

"I take it he didn't take the news that well?"

"..."

"You're eyes are red."

"Shut the fuck up!"

Konan sighed and headed over to the bed, crossing her arms and standing in front of the immortal.

"Why did you want to keep the baby?"

"None of your business."

"Hidan! Just answer the question!"

"..Because I was hoping it would bring us together."

"Why."

"B-because..I don't know!"

"Because you love him."

Hidan was silent for a moment.

"Am I right?"

"M-maybe..."

"And what is the only thing keeping Kakuzu from giving you a home abortion?"

"Pein.."

"Bullshit. It's because he loves you too, he just won't admit it."

"No he doesn't. He just wants someone to fuck. That's why I wanted to keep the baby, because I thought it would help make him love me. But I was wrong. It's only pushing him away."

"Listen to yourself. Are you that blind? If you were just someone for Kakuzu to fuck, he would have already cut you open, despite what Pein said, and you know it. He loves you, wether or not he'll ever admit it. It's plain to see. You're the only one who hasn't seen it yet. And maybe Kakuzu."

Hidan was silent, processing what Konan just said. Could she be right? Did Kakuzu really love him, like Konan said? But if he did, why would he threaten Hidan like this? WHy couldn't he just let him keep both of the kids? If Kakuzu really loved him...

"Hidan, I know what you're thinking. Giving and taking is all part of a relationship, and you know Kakuzu isn't used to this stuff. He's giving you one kid because he wants you to be happy, but two was over the limits for him. You know how much he loved money. Children are expensive to care for. Think about the sacrifices that both of you are making for this. Then maybe you'll see."

She patted him on the shoulder and headed for the door. Right before she left, she turned to him one more time.

"I don't believe he'll really kill one of the children though. I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he acts around you. Maybe nobody else can see it, but I do. Sine the two of you have been together, I've noticed the change. He wants you to be happy."

She left the room, leaving Hidan to think about everything she'd said.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Konan came back in to get Hidan, remembering that she had forgotten to do a gender check, if Hidan wanted to know. He was far enough along that they'd be able to tell. Hidan had originally not wanted to know, because he wanted to be surprised, but the recent increase of bad surprises had kinda pushed that thought out of his mind. That, and he didn't think he could go much longer without knowing. Curiosity was about to make him go crazy.<p>

"Find anything yet?"

"Yeah, but it's a little tricky. The way they're positioned is making things complicated."

"...How about now?"

"Hidan, for the 25th time, and yes, I've been counting, SHUT UP! I'll find it when I find it and if you don't shut it, you won't know until they're born."

He shut up.

Finally, she found what she was looking for.

"Ok...the first one is..a girl!"

"..Great."

"You sound so enthusiastic."

"I wanted a boy."

"Well you have one more chance. And the second one iiiis...also a girl."

"...Son of a bitch."

"Ok. Well. I think that's about it. Everything else looks good.."

"Can you make at least one a boy?"

"No. I can't. Now quit complaining. You're the one who wanted to know. Now shoo."

Sighing irritably, Hidan walked out of the room, running right into Kakuzu. He backed hismelf against the wall almost instinctively.

"What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing.."

"...I swear there better not be more news."

"No no...I just found out what the gender of the kids are.."

"...I don't fucking care."

He turned to walk away.

"Both girls by the way. Just thought you might like to know. The least amount of surprises the better right?"

"...Yeah. Whatever."

The miser started to walk away, brushing past Hidan. The immortal's eyes teared up again and he started to walk the opposite direction of his partner, but stopped, rage building up in him. How dare Kakuzu say and do all of this to him! It was partially his fault Hidan was pregnant in the first place, and he'd be dammed if he was going to let his partner treat him like shit!

"Dammit Kakuzu, you stupid son of a bitch! Who the hell do you think you fucking are? Fuck you! You're such a fucking prick!"

He whirled around, a few tears streaming down his face, rage and depression both evident in his eyes. He stalked towards the miser, who had stopped and stared at him in shock.

"You call me immature, but you're just as bad! Getting pissed because you don't get your way! You're no fucking better than I am!"

"Excuse me?"

Kakuzu growled, turning fully towards the smaller man.

"You fucking heard me!"

Never before had Kakuzu heard Hidan tell him off, or defy him like this. Hidan walked right up to his partner, grabbing him by the collar of his cloak and pulling him down so their faces were barely inches apart.

"These fucking brats are YOUR fucking brats wether you like it or not! And I know I can't make you like them, or be involved with them, but I WON'T let you push me away, or deny the fact that you fucked me up and that these are your kids! Wether you like it or not, they WILL know who their other parent is, and I WILL keep BOTH of the fucking things! Do you FUCKING understand me!"

Kakuzu couldn't say a word, he was so shocked.

"Why you little..."

"I fucking love you."

"Shut up! No you don't!"

"Don't fucking tell me what I feel! I. Fucking. Love. You. That's the only reason why I've put up with your shit until now. If you want to help me pick out names for the stupid things, then let's go. Otherwise, you can deal with the names I pick."

He let go of Kakuzu's collar as pushed past him, heading for their room. Kakuzu stared after the immortal who was now wiping the drying tears from his face as he walked.

"Talk about a fucking mood swing..."

As pissed off at the stupid immortal as he was, Kakuzu was also intruigued by the silver haired man's actions. Almost subconsiously, he followed after Hidan, but not because he wanted to pick out names.

"Hidan, get the fuck back here."

"Go to hell!"

The zealot's outburst had reminded Kakuzu of the Hidan he originally knew, and he liked it.

He caught up to Hidan, grabbing onto his arm and turning him around.

"What the fu-"

Getting irritated by his rambling, the miser pulled his mask downand crashed his lips against the immortal's, moving his hands down to the man's hips, pulling him close. It felt so strange with the small bump between them, and normally something like that would have made Kakuzu push his partner away, but he hadn't felt Hidan's lips against his own in so long, he could care less. Finally, he pulled back, smirking down at a gasping, and completely confused immortal.

"Wh-what..."

"You talk to much. It was the only way I could think to get you to shut up without getting in trouble."

"...Ok..."

They were still for a moment before Kakuzu leaned down again, pressing their lips back together. This time he kissed slowly and gently. Despite being completely shocked, Hidan melted in the miser's arms, closing his eyes and kissing back.

How long had it been since the last time Kakuzu kissed him like this?

Too long.

A few moments later, Hidan pulled away, gasping for air.

"Where was I going..."

"To pick out names right?"

"Oh yeah.."

Picking out names didn't seem so great at the moment anymore.

"I have a better idea. We've still got four months before we have to worry about their names. Maybe we should go back to our room, and you can focus on calling my name."

Hidan shivered, smirked, and nodded.

"I like the sound of that."

Maybe his plan was working after all...

**((Haha yesh. x3 They're back together! For now...Normally I'd write out the sex scene, but I just don't feel like it right now. But if you really want it, maybe I'll write it out next chapter. Just review and tell me if you want it or not and I'll see about it. Please don't kill me, I know this was really, really, really, really, really, really really (so on and so forth) late, and i have but one excuse: School. The other two; Procrastination and laziness, which are...kinda the same thing, aren't really excuses...more like..flaws Dx I really am gonna try and get the next reply out sooner, but I'm not making any promises alright? I have alot more homework this year xP Is it winter break yet? Unfortunately not Dx Till next time, Unicorn powers, AWAY!))**


	10. Just Relax and Tell Me You Love Me

**((I'm so sorry for the wait! I have seriously been caught up with my school work, and it didn't help that my Internet was out for almost a week. This is just a warning: Pretty much this entire chapter is smut. Just thought I'd warn you! So...yeah...enjoy!))**

They were tangled in each other, lips locked, arms holding each other close. Kakuzu's back hit the door to their room and he fumbled behind him, searching for the doorknob. He flung the door open, pulling Hidan further into the room, turning and kicking it closed, their lips never once separating.

All was passion gone, replaced with lust and need. Hidan's mind was already clouding over, it having been so long since the last time he had felt Kakuzu like this. He followed after his partner almost blindly, stumbling over his own feet in an attempt to get to the bed as quickly as possible.

Hidan was pushed onto the bed, his partner's hands moving quickly to undo his cloak and toss it aside. Their hands moved quickly, fumbling to remove each other's clothing items. Their lips broke apart and Kakuzu began running his hands down Hidan's sides, stopping at the small bump of his stomach.

"This is going to be in the way." Kakuzu growled.

"Ignore it. It's not like I have to have a flat stomach for you to fuck me." Hidan replied, desperately trying to pull his partner back towards him.

The miser gave in, crashing their lips back together as he lifted up Hidan's legs a bit, pushing his upper body between them. He moved a finger to the zealot's opening, starting to push in. Hidan gasped and broke the kiss again, wrapping his arms tightly around Kakuzu's neck.

"Don't tease me..."

"You're pretty tight. It's been too long apparently."

"Damn right it has." Hidan growled.

"Do you blame me?"

"Yeah I kinda do."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Shut up or I'll end it right here."

"Sure you will. You're dying to pound into me and you know it."

"Did I not just tell you to shut up?"

Hidan smirked and wrapped his legs tightly around Kakuzu's waist.

"Forget about preparation. Just shove in."

"You're gonna be in allot of pain and then I'm going to have to deal with you complaining."

"Don't tell me you're not eager."

"Fine. You asked for it."

Immediately, Kakuzu thrusted fully into Hidan's opening, eliciting a cry of both pleasure and pain. Kakuzu waited for a moment, watching his partner panting beneath him. Hidan's legs tightened around the miser again, and he gave a simple demand.

"Move."

Kakuzu didn't have to be told twice. He moved his hips back, Hidan's legs loosening their grip a bit. His nails were digging into the skin on Kakuzu's shoulder's, anticipating what was to come.

The miser moved forward quickly again, this time not stopping. He continued to thrust, in and out, gradually picking up speed. Hidan's eyes were tightly closed, his mouth open slightly as he panted, and he relished in the pain that was quickly fading to pleasure. It had been entirely too long since the last time he and Kakuzu had together like this.

Kakuzu faltered in his thrusts as his stomach brushed against the expanding stomach of his partner, and he almost stopped. However, the pressure against his shaft encouraged him to ignore it and keep going. Hidan's eyes cracked open and he looked up at the miser, his eyebrows quirked in a questioning look.

"Don't look at me like that. You'd feel the same way if you were in my position."

Kakuzu grunted. Hidan rolled his eyes and tightened his grip around the miser's neck. His mouth opened to reply, but no words came out. With every thrust, Kakuzu took the immortals breath away.

"D-don't pussy out on m-me."

He hissed, his eyes closing once more. Kakuzu chose not to respond, his speed picking up again from where it had faltered previously. He was uncomfortable with this situation. Not only was it strange fucking a pregnant person, it was strange, if not a little disturbing, that he was fucking a pregnant _man_.

But, it was a man that he...

Was used to. A man that he could only tolerate when they were having sex. That was it.

"Kakuzu...Fucking relax."

Hidan gritted out. He didn't have to be looking at his partner to know that the miser was incredibly rigid. The immortal felt like he was having sex with a robot or somthing.

"Shut up."

Kakuzu snapped back. That was impossible at this point.

The miser was surprised when Hidan suddenly sat up and pulled himself away from Kakuzu, halting what they were doing.

"What the fuck are you-"

"Shut up, sit on your ass, and spread your legs."

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it!"

Hesitantly, Kakuzu did as he was instructed.

"I swear if you try ANYTHING-"

"That's not what I was thinking, now shut up and enjoy this!"

Kakuzu was about to ask what exactly he was supposed to be enjoying when Hidan got on his knees and leaned down, closing his lips around the miser's head. Kakuzu's eyes widened a bit before they closed, his head rolling back on his shoulders. A low moan escaped his lips as he felt Hidan's tongue swirl around the sensitive tip.

Kakuzu moved his hands to tangle in Hidan's hair, encouraging the immortal to take more in by pushing his head down. Hidan froze for a moment, glaring up at his partner, who, much to the zealots dismay, didn't see it. He tried to relax his gag reflex as Kakuzu 'encouraged' him to take in more to the point where he was nearly deep throating the miser. Hidan suddenly pulled back, disentangling his partners fingers from his hair.

"Hey, who said you could stop?"

"I did! Shut up and be patient! I'm not a deepthroating god ok? If you try to force it all my throat at once I'm going to end up puking all over you, and I don't think either of us would enjoy that!"

Kakauzu sighed. "Fine, whatever. Now what are you waiting for? Keep going!"

Hidan grumbled something under his breath and leaned back down, taking the miser's tip in his mouth again. Kakuzu's eyes closed once more, a relaxed sighing exiting his mouth. His fingers returned to the soft, silver locked of the immortals hair, occasionally twitching as he forced himself not to push on Hidan's head.

Inch by inch, Hidan took in as much or the miser's shaft as he could handle. He was about halfway down, and wasn't sure if he'd be able to take in much more. Of course, he wasn't planning on sucking his partner off entirely; the cum would go straight to the babies, and that would just be gross. This was simply a measure Hidan was using to calm Kakuzu down enough so he didn't feel like he was being fucked by a machine.

Hidan started to bob his head up and down, slowly and rhythmically. Kakuzu moaned and gripped HIdan's hair tightly, pulling on it a bit. the immortal frowned but continued what he was doing, lightly scraping the miser's shaft with his teeth.

"Kami, how did you get so fucking good at it?"

Hidan didn't know if his partner expected an answer or not, but if he did, that was too damn bad. It was kind of hard to blow somebody and talk at the same time.

A few moments later he stopped and pulled off abruptly. The miser's eyes popped open and he glared down at the silver haired immortal.

"Hey, I was almost there!"

"Then it's a damn good thing I stopped when I did."

"No it's not, keep going!"

"Fuck no! If you honestly think I'm gonna let you finish in my mouth while I'm pregnant, you're fucking crazy. As far down as I was it would have gone right down my throat!"

"Of course. When I actually want to come in your mouth you won't let me."

Hidan rolled his eyes and moved onto his back once more, spreading his legs.

"Where were you? Oh right. Fucking me. But not like a robot."

The miser sighed and kneeled over his partner, crashing their lips together again.

"You are so demanding sometimes." Kakuzu growled, a smirk over his features.

"Don't act like it doesn't turn you on."

Kakuzu chuckled and slammed himself inside the immortal once again, earning a sharp cry from the man beneath him. He didn't stop. Over and over again Kakuzu thrusted roughly in and out of Hidan, who's fingernails were currently digging into the older man's back. The immortals eyes were tightly closed, his mouth hanging open a bit, occasional moans and cries of pleasure escaping.

Kakuzu couldn't seem to get enough of Hidan's amazing sounds and expressions, and they encouraged him to move even faster .

"Sh-shit, Jashin-Sama! Y-yes!"

Suddenly, Hidan gasped, followed by a loud cry of pure ecstasy. Kakuzu paused and smirked.

"Well well, what have we got here?"

He pulled out, and then slammed himself back in, eliciting another scream from the man beneath him.

"Looks like I've found that special little spot of yours."

"Quit fucking teasing me you bastard!"

Kakuzu chuckled and pulled nearly all the way out before slamming himself in again, earning another pleasured cry from the immortal.

"You want more?"

"No shit!"

"Then _beg_."

"...What?"

"Beg."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Since when have I ever joked around?"

Kakuzu smirked down at his partner, who's jaw was currently dropped.

"Or if you're not willing to beg, we can stop here."

He started to pull out and Hidan wrapped his legs around the miser's hips.

"Don't even fucking think about it."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

Hidan sighed and looked away from his partner for a moment, mustering up all of the will power he had to do this.

He turned back to Kakuzu and leaned up, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck and moving his lips towards the miser's ear.

"Please, Kakuzu. Fuck me. _Hard_."

"My pleasure."

Kakuzu pushed Hidan on his back and once again began to pound into the smaller frame beneath him. Hidan couldn't keep his mouth shut and cries of pleasure flowed from his lips.

"D-dear Jashin! I-I'm close! Shit!"

Kakuzu only grunted in reply and picked up speed. He was reaching his climax as well. Hidan's hands were turning white as his fingers clutched the bedsheets beneath him tightly. Beads of sweat were glistening on his body, and his mouth was hanging slightly open. Kakuzu's eyes never left the sight of his partner, taking in every detail of the his hot and flustered partner. He quickly leaned down and crashed their lips together, kissing Hidan with nothing but pure lust.

Moments later, Hidan came with a sudden cry of ecstasy, cum shooting onto his stomach and chest. Kakuzu groaned as his partner's muscles contracted around his cock. He thrusted a few more times before finishing as well. He collapsed on top of the panting immortal and they just laid there for awhile.

A few minutes later Kakuzu looked up at his partner's face. Feeling the miser move, Hidan's eyes flickered open, meeting the older man's gaze.

Kakuzu reached up, placing his hands on the immortals face and, without warning, pressed their lips together once again. Hidan's breath was caught in his throat at the intense passion behind the kiss. He felt weak and his eyes slowly closed again, returning the kiss.

When they broke apart, the immortals bright eyes flickered back open, staring up at his partner. They were caught in each other's gaze until Hidan spoke.

"Tell me that you love me." He begged softly.

"Don't ruin this." Kakuzu said sharply, his brow furrowing. He really didn't want to get in another argument over something stupid after they had _just_ made up.

"Please..."

"Hidan-"

"Please!"

"...I love your body, I love your tight ass, and I love it when we have sex, Hidan. There's nothing else between us."

"Liar..." Hidan whispered. It was barely audible as he tried to hold himself back from crying, but Kakuzu picked it up.

"You're just mistaking lust with love-"

"No I'm not. I know the difference between lust and love. And I know that can't be all that you 'love' about me because of all those passionate kisses and tender moments, and how gentle you are with me sometimes. Are you seriously trying to tell me that the only thing you feel for me is lust?"

"There's no passion between us. There's no love between us. There's _nothing_ between us but _lust_. Get that through your thick skull already!"

"No, there's more! I know it, I can feel it! You might have yourself fooled, but not me! Can you honestly say that we're just sex partners after what just happened? Are you really that delusional?"

"Just shut up and stop pushing it!" Kakuzu shouted, his hand lashing out, backhanding Hidan with a very audible _smack_.

They both fell silent, eyes wide from shock. Kakuzu had never raised his hand to Hidan in that manner before, and for some reason, it seemed worse than the brutal beatings that the immortal used to receive when the two would fight.

There was a clear red mark on Hidan's cheek, and he slowly raised a hand to his face, gently setting over the mark.

"H-Hidan..."

Kakuzu stammered, immediately feeling guilty. He didn't know why. Getting slapped would seem trivial compared to having limbs ripped off, but for some reason, it seemed ten times worse.

Slowly, the miser leaned his head down and pressed their lips back together, placing his hand over Hidan's. The immortal was reluctant at first, but he returned the gentle kiss until Kakuzu pulled back.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

He'd never admit it, but Kakuzu was completely confused on how he felt about Hidan, so he covered it up by pretending there was nothing significant between them. He knew there had to be something more than what he was claiming, but he refused to say it was love. Such ridiculous feelings didn't exist.

Did they?

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry that I actually managed to fall in love with you and no matter what you say or do the feeling never changes."

"Hidan-"

"Forget it Kakuzu. I just want to sleep now."

The miser was feeling incredibly guilty by now, and the dejected look on the immortals face wasn't helping. It was pissing him off. He'd never felt guilty over the way he'd treated Hidan before in his life, and he didn't know why he was feeling it now.

"Go to sleep then."

Kakuzu swiftly stood up, pulling his pants and shirt back on, then headed for the door. Hidan didn't say a word.

Much to Kakuzu's surprise, when he opened the bedroom door, Konan was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Uh..."

"We need to talk."...

**((Uh oh! What does Konan want? Ya'll with find out x3 Eventually. I don't know if I really like how this chapter turned out, so please review and let me know what you thought! Till next time, Peace out!))**


	11. I uh, I like you

**((Haha! I'm back! Yay! I know, I know, my updates are terrible. =_=' I honestly try, but seriously, I'm swamped with school and such. Despite having a week off for Christmas, I was still busy with family and such, plus for some reason, my inspiration tank is always on empty. xP There's a review I just have to reply to before we start ^-^:**

**Dei-Dei Chan: Haha, see, the thing about cliffhangers is to keep you wanting more. I'm glad you want me to update though. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. x3**

**On to the story!))**

"Kakuzu, we need to talk."

Those were not pleasant words to hear, especially with the tone of voice Konan was using. As he silently followed her down the hall, his imagination was running wild with possible things she could be wanting to talk to him about. Maybe they weren't really having twins? Maybe it was triplets! That would be a nightmare. Maybe they were going to be still born! That would be amazing! But what if Kakuzu was going to have to break the news to Hidan?

When they got to the infirmary, Konan started talking, but Kakuzu wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about everything Hidan had said, and was still coming up with crazy ideas of what might be coming out of Konan's mouth.

"Hey, Kakuzu! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh..sorry."

She looked at him kind of funny and brushed it off.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things that are, believe it or not, directly related. Hidan's pregnancy, and your relationship with him."

"I don't see how those are related at all."

"Then let me explain."

She took a deep breath, which made Kakuzu kind of nervous, and began.

"For starters, you and Hidan constantly fighting is putting him under allot of stress. That could be potentially harmful to him, as well as the babies."

"...And?"

She sighed.

"Kakuzu, you don't get it. People can do crazy things when they're depressed. If he has an emotional breakdown, he could do a number of things to himself that range from cutting to starvation. It might not have much of an effect on him, but who knows what it will do to the kids? And if they were to die, which is already a high possibility, it could be even worse. He might have a complete mental breakdown that we can't fix."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. We won't get that lucky."

Konan looked shocked.

"Listen to yourself! Do you say that shit to him?"

Now it was Kakuzu's turn to be a little surprised. He hadn't ever heard Konan cuss before.

"Uh..."

"Do you ever think about anyone but yourself? Is it really that difficult for you to be considerate?"

"You do realize that we ARE in a highly feared criminal organization right? It's not that much of a surprise."

"I'm surprised that you treat the man you love that way."

Kakuzu was at a brief loss for words.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Oh don't try to hide it with me Kakuzu. I wasn't born yesterday."

"I am not in love with him. Such things don't exist."

"Then you must be a figment of my imagination."

"...What?"

"If things like love, and emotion don't exist then you are a figment of my imagination. Anger is an emotion that you show quite often."

"I..I never said emotions didn't exist.."

"But you said love didn't, and love can be considered an emotion, or something close to that. And what 'such things' could be on the same non existent level of love?"

"Uh...well..."

"Exactly. You're in denial, Kakuzu. And not only is it potentially physically harmful to Hidan and YOUR children, but it can be mentally harmful to him as well, and mentally harmful to YOU. Face the facts. As strange and unreal as it sounds, Hidan is pregnant with YOUR children, and you are IN LOVE with him!"

"It's not your place to butt into my affairs with Hidan."

"I'm not butting in, Kakuzu. I'm giving you womanly advice. You could use it. Majorly. The love you feel for him is as plain to me as the mask that usually adorns your face. You might have yourself fooled, but you don't have me fooled. If you didn't care that much about him, you wouldn't have stuck with him like this through the pregnancy-"

"I was forced to do that!"

"Were you forced to have sex with him today?"

"Ah-I..."

"Even if the walls are soundproofed, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what you two would be doing in a locked room together. Not to mention, those cheap ass so called soundproof doors of yours aren't that soundproofed. It really only muffled the sounds."

"...Ok so you caught me. I screwed him. So what?"

"I know that if you didn't care about him, you wouldn't have done that, especially knowing how he feels about you, and knowing he's having your kids. Anyway, even if it's not a romantic confession, and even if you don't flat out tell him that you love him, tell him something, or perhaps do something for him. Something that proves you truly care."

"I'm not the least bit romantic, nor do I care to be. He doesn't need me to tell him anything."

"You're wrong. I think it's safe to say that right now, you are about one notch below Jashin on the list of things deeply important to him. He loves you with every fibre of his soul. Come on Kakuzu. It's not healthy to be so deeply in denial."

"I'm not in denial!"

"So you're admitting you love him?"

"No! I don't love him!"

"Liar."

"This is ridiculous! I'm not obligated to sit here and listen to this!" Right now, Kakuzu's rage was beginning to boil.

"No, you're not. But you need to."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because unlike you, I actually carry a quality called sympathy. I'm a woman. I know what it's like to be in love. Also, I can't stand sitting back and watching you make yourself more and more miserable because you won't admit your feelings." She paused, looking deeply into Kakuzu's eyes. He felt as though she was staring right through him, directly into his very soul.

He didn't like it.

"Grow some balls Kakuzu. Man up already. It's super easy to hold back, but it takes a real man to admit your feelings. Don't be a wuss. Be a man dammit."

The miser was shocked. Speechless even. He honestly had no clue how to respond to that.

"You're excused."

With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Kakuzu to himself to himself to think about everything that had been said.

A few minutes of just standing there later, he managed to force himself to dazedly wander down the hallway.

He didn't know where he was going. He just knew that he needed to get somewhere away from where he currently was. Konan's words were ringing through his ears, over and over and over.

"_Grow some balls Kakuzu...it takes a real man to admit his feelings...Don't be a wuss. Be a man. Be a man. Be a man..._"

"I am a man..."

"_It's not healthy to be so deeply in denial._"

"I'm...I'm not in denial!" Kakuzu muttered to himself a bit pathetically.

_'Yes you are. You pathetic moron! Denial...denial! You're in complete denial! You're lying to yourself, and to everyone else! Baka, baka, baka! Admit it, admit it! You're head over heels for that stupid zealot! Oh wait, you can't, because you don't have the balls to say it!_'

And now his very mind was against him.

"Shut up...shut up! Just SHUT UP!"

_'You need to hear it you pathetic piece of crap! Get it through your thick skull! Man up, grow a pair_!'

"I have a pair!"

'_Prove it._'

And with those two simple words from the recesses of his own mind, Kakuzu snapped and whirled around, dashing back to his room. He flung open the door to find Hidan laying on the bed, his back facing the door. His shoulders were shaking with quiet sobs.

Wow. Couldn't have made this easy could he?

"Hidan." Kakuzu said loudly, and a bit rougher than he intended. Hidan jumped and rolled over to face his partner, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. The miser sighed and closed the door softly, slowly walking towards the bed. He stopped, staring down at the sniffling Jashinist who stared back up at him, a hint of fear in those beautiful violet eyes.

He sat on the edge of the bed and slowly, hesitantly placed his hand on Hidan's hip.

"Hidan I uh...um..." He stared at his partner, but the words wouldn't form. Sighing again, he moved his hand to gently wipe off the tears on his cheeks. Hidan flinched and Kakuzu's chest tightened.

"I just...I came back to say something...ah...well.." He paused, building up the nerve to say what he came here to say. He was going to do it. Prove to himself and everyone else that he could.

"...Hidan, I lo-lo...lo-ike...like you..."

Son of a bitch. Son of a mother fucking bitch.

The Jashinist was silent for awhile, just staring at the miser who had looked away from him with embarrassment. Slowly, a smile started to work it's way over his lips. Soon, it was a full out grin and he sat up suddenly, tackling the miser clean off of the bed and onto the floor.

With a startled yelp and a resounding 'oomph', Kakuzu hit the floor with an ecstatic zealot on top of him.

"What the hell?"

"Kakuzu...you have no idea how happy that made me..."

"I have a feeling I'm gonna find out..."

"Even if you didn't say it...I know you tried and..well it's good enough for me...say it again!"

"Wait...what?"

"Say it again!"

"I thought it was good enough for you."

"It is, which is why I want to hear it again! Please? One more time?...Today?"

Kakuzu sighed.

"I...I like you."

Hidan squealed almost girlishly and crashed his lips against the miser's, kissing him eagerly. Kakuzu was caught completely off guard, but quickly relaxed and returned the kiss. After a moment, Hidan slowly pulled away, blushing faintly and grinning widely.

"I like you too...well...that's a understatement but I think I can deal with it..."

"Good." Kakuzu grumbled, but his eyes were shining as he gently pressed their lips back together, initiating a deep and passionate kiss that left his partner breathless.

"Hidan..."

"Y-yeah?"

"You're naked..."

"Oh...right...sorry..."

Kakuzu chuckled. "I don't really mind...Just thought I'd let you know."

Neither were aware of Zetsu hiding expertly in the wall, both involved in their little moment.

After that last sentence, Zetsu felt as if his job was complete and exited the room, slowly forming out of the floor in Konan's room.

"Well?"

"What you said must have worked on some level. **The pussy actually came close to spilling** **it.** He got as close as he's ready to right now. He tried to say 'love', but spit out like instead. Either way, I'd say all is good between the two. **For now. 300 Ryo says they're at each others throats by the end of the week**. Oh shut up."

Konan grinned, ignoring Zetsu's little argument with himself.

"Excellent. I knew he could do it. Thanks Zetsu. You're dismissed."

Without a word, he was sinking back into the floorboards, off to do whatever it was Zetsu does when he has nothing else to do.

* * *

><p><em>2 months later...<em>

_Hidan's POV:_

Kakuzu and I had been getting along surprisingly well since the 'I like you' event, only getting in a few minor quarrels that had been solved within at least 24 hours. Everything was going great despite the fact that I was still suffering from unstoppable cravings and random speed of light dashes to the toilet. That mixed with those fucking ridiculous hormonal breakdowns was certainly making this whole pregnancy thing all the more interesting.

And aggravating.

Much to his dismay, I had convinced Kakuzu to start getting stuff for the twins. A large crib, a few outfits, bottles and such. Just so we were at least a little bit prepared when they arrived in what we were assuming would be two more months.

Ha. Haha.

Ha.

Never assume. Ever. Isn't there some stupid ass saying that only fools assume or something? Or assume makes an ass out of U and Me? I don't know. Maybe not. Anyway, that's not the point.

I knew things were going entirely too good, because for one, me and Kakuzu were actually getting along, two, nothing majorly bad had happened in a long time, and three, my little rabbit friend hadn't payed me any visits recently.

I had almost forgotten about him.

Almost.

I'd been sicker than usual on this particular day, spending at least half of it in the bathroom. At least.

I was so happy when night fell and I started to find it difficult to keep my eyes open. I was completely exhausted. I collapsed into the bed, barely registering Kakuzu whispering sweet nothings into my ear as he tucked me in.

Yeah, I know. Adorable isn't it? Somewhat out of character, but he makes up for it by being a total asshole in front of everyone else.

Moving on.

I muttered something under my breath that I didn't even understand, and was almost asleep when I felt him put his arms around me. And then, an image flashed on the underside of my eyelids. My eyes flew open in shock and I froze, not daring to breathe. After awhile I relaxed and tried closing my eyes again, but the image was still there.

Whoever can guess what I saw, doesn't get sacrificed today.

...

Yep. That stupid mother fucking rabbit. It just sat there, behind my eyelids, staring at me, twitching it's stupid little nose.

"Hey...Kakuzu?"

"Hm? What...I'm tired.."

"You aren't seeing a white rabbit behind your eyelids are you?"

"...You must be suffering from some hormonal something or another. Just go to sleep I'm sure it'll go away."

Yeah, apparently he wasn't.

No matter how many times I opened and re closed my eyes, the damn thing was still fucking there. Still. Fucking. There. I was about to loose it.

"Kakuzu?"

"What now?" He groaned.

"I need to pee."

"You just fucking peed."

"Yeah well, you know how it goes. If I'm not puking, my bladder's about to explode."

He sighed and got up, asking me if I needed help getting to the bathroom before flopping back into the bed. I was pretty confident he'd be asleep by the time I got back out.

I hurried into the bathroom and peed, because i did need to, and then I washed my hands and proceeded to splash cold water into my face. The entire time I had my eyes closed, the rabbit was still there. Every time I blinked, he popped up in front of my eyes.

It was about to drive me crazy. No way I'd be able to sleep with that stupid thing invading my sight!

Whimpering pathetically, I dried my face and slunk back to the bed, climbing over my partner and snuggling up against him. Sure enough, he was sleeping like a baby.

Ha, that was kinda funny.

Sleeping like a baby.

I find that ironic.

...Moving on again.

I sighed and closed my eyes again, smiling pleasantly as the rabbit was finally gone from my eyelids. I started to drift peacefully to sleep. Seconds later, that peace was interrupted as that stupid mother fucking rabbit flashed behind my eyes AGAIN, and at the same time, a wave of immense pain washed through my stomach. I sat straight up, crying out in pain.

Kakuzu was awake in an instant, sitting up and turning to me.

"Hidan? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

I cried out again and clutched my stomach as more pain rattled my body.

"K-Kakuzu..."

I groaned.

"I think...oh shit."

"What?" He asked frantically. "What's wrong?"

"I..I think..either I'm having such horrible gas that it caused me to piss myself, or..."

"...Oh shit. Oh shit! Wait...if you don't have a...then how..."

"Disgustingly enough, I think it came out my ass..."

"...That is disgusting..."

Another wave of pain.

"Oh crap...we gotta get you to Konan."

"Son of a bitch! I'm so fucking tired!"

I whimpered.

And then it finally dawned on me.

It was two months early, but...

The twins were coming.

**((Again, I'm really sorry about the late updates! I can only apologize. I know if I make any promises I'll end up breaking them. TT^TT Please don't push me off the cliff...although I suppose if it makes you guys feel better, you can turn me into a cliffhanger myself xD Is it just me or is this chapter really short? TT^TT Ug...Writer's block is really aggravating. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer, and updated sooner. I'm thinking there's only going to be a few chapters left. However, I have a few ideas for a sequel, if you want it! Just review and let me know! Till next time!))**


	12. Arrival!

**((HOLY CRAPOLA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE? AND WHERE'S MY STUPID BROTHER? *shot* Ok, wrong anime, but if you get that, kudos to you! xD Hahaha...DON'T HURT ME! I know, I know, it's been like for reaking EVER since I've last updated this...and the majority, of the minority, of the 2 1/3rds people out htere who actually read this story are dieing, but die no longer! For I have the next chapter right here in my hands! But first, a couple of reviews to reply to!**

**Deidarafan32: Please don't die! I'll be so sad! D: Look, I updated see? Just so ya know, I'll never ever just drop a story. I'd feel to horrible if I did! I'm just...really slow Dx But i'm glad you enjoy this story, cause I feel all fuzzy knowing that somebody out there likes my work! :D**

**loverofakatsuki: hahaha, soon my dear. soon! :D well...maybe not so soon, knowing me but...soon xD**

**ok yeah...that's it xD I thought I had more but I guess they were all for my other stories...hahaha**

**ONWARD, FOR KAKUHIDA BABIES!))**

Kakuzu was practically having a panic attack. Those stupid kids weren't due for another two months! And premature kids were always more of a hassle then they needed to be. Not to mention, Hidan was in too much pain to hardly even move, so there would be no carrying him to the infirmary. He watched Hidan for a few moments, his brow wrinkled with worry as he watched his lover laying there, sweating and clutching at his stomach, face contorted with pain. It was like Kakuzu's mind had completely frozen. He could handle just about anything when it came to the battle field. Blood, guts, gore, death. It was nothing. But child birth? Too much.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan shrieked.

"huh? Wh-what?"

"I'll tell you what! Go get Konan! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Kakuzu blinked, allowing Hidan's words to register.

"Oh shit...right!" He said, turning and dashing from the room. Now that he was away from Hidan, his mind was starting to clear. He needed to think rationally.

'Ok. Hidan is apparently going into labor...he obviously can't give birth like a woman, so he's going to have to have a c-section...I need to get Konan immediately...twins...holy shit.' He thought to himself. He burst through Konan's bedroom door without even knocking. The woman was just about to fall into her own bed and jumped, giving a faint yelp of surprise.

"K-kakuzu? What the heck? Don't tell me you're going to start bursting in here without knocking all the time now? Cause honestly, we don't need more Kisames and Hidans. No offense..."

"Konan...Hidan, twins, pain...birth!"

"Wha-Oh crap. Are you...are you serious?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?"

Suddenly, Konan went calm, collected, efficient doctor mode.

"Go back to your room immediately. I'll get the things I need and be over there pronto. Tell Hidan to keep breathing. Deep breaths through the mouth. Both of you need to stay completely calm. Got it?"

Kakuzu nodded and did what he was told, rushing back to his room.

Hidan's eyes were watering from the pain and he was now gripping the bed sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white. Kakuzu wandered back over to the bed, wiping some sweat from Hidan's forehead.

"Konan's coming. She'll be here shortly. She said to just take deep breaths, and to stay calm."

"O-ok...Kakuzu?"

"Yeah?"

"Can i hold your hand?"

"Um..sure, I guess." Kakuzu said, slipping his hand into one of Hidan's. The Jashinist instantly began squeezing the shit out of Kakuzu's hand, although he appeared to be slightly comforted by this, so the miser gritted his teeth and kept quiet.

Konan came in quickly, setting down some supplies and asking Hidan various questions and giving him various instructions. Suddenly, the white haired man cried out in pain, fresh tears slipping from his closed eyelids and sliding down his cheeks. He was practically clawing at his stomach, his breathing coming in rapid pants. Kakuzu was starting to loose feeling in his hand, but he had completely forgotten about it due to all of the worrying he was doing for his lover.

"Hidan? What's wrong? What happened?"

"It hurts...Kakuzu it hurts so bad! This-this is like no pain I've ever felt before..I hate it! Make it stop, make it stop!" He pleaded, tears cascading down his cheeks as Konan worked, pressing on his stomach, using her jutsu to try and lessen the pain as she decided how to begin.

"I'm sorry..Hidan I wish there's was something I could do..." The sight of this was making Kakuzu's chest tighten with his own pain. He hopes this was over quickly. He didn't know how much more of this he could take, and he wasn't even the one 'giving birth!'

"Hidan, I don't want to risk putting you to sleep for the operation, because you might never wake up. So I'm going to try and numb your stomach as much as I can, but you'll probably still feel it when I get to work...so stay strong ok? We'll try to have this over with as quickly as possible."

The Jashinist couldn't speak any more. His mouth was hanging open as silent cries of pain passed through his lips, his tears like never ending waterfalls. He jerked up suddenly, digging his nails into his stomach hard deep enough to draw lines of blood to the surface, leaving behind ugly red cuts. He began coughing almost violently, spitting up blood as well as mucus onto his chin.

"...That can't be good." Kakuzu said, his brow furrowed with worry.

He wasn't sure what he hated more; Having Hidan conscious and screaming in agony, or having the man go limp and unresponsive.

"H-hidan?" Kakuzu said almost hesitantly when the Jashinists hand went slack in his own.

"Calm down Kakuzu, he probably just passed out from the pain. He'll be fine. He is Hidan after all." She said comfortingly, making the first cut into Hidan's stomach.

The procedure had begun.

* * *

><p>A high pitched giggled erupted from his lips as he observed the scene that he saw through his mirror.<p>

"So it's finally begun hmm~? How delightful! It's a few months early, so that would be detrimental ot the health of the children...but if they're relatively healthy then I'd say this experiment was a success!"

He laughed and twirled around his room for awhile, spinning, spinning, spinning before sending a kunai through the mirror.

"Uh oh! I broke it! Oh well, I don't really want to watch that right now. I have so much planning to do! I can always get another one when the time is right...I'll check back in with them in a couple of days! I do hope his body is still in good condition in a few months from now..." The man smirked and stared at the shattered glass on his floor. He leaned down and picked up a piece of the sharp glass, sliding it across the palm of his hand slowly.

"This is all so exciting! In only a few short months, if all goes well, phase two shall begin! Oh Toshio, you are truly a genius! A mad, mad, mad genius!"

With a sadistic smirk over his thin lips, the scientist skipped over to a bloody operating table covered in bloody medical equipment.

"Dearest Hidan, stay nice and healthy for me ok? I'll reward you with another child soon, I promise! Only this time, it won't be that horrid brutes! This is all so exciting...Ah, but I best not waste any more time! There is so much to do, and a couple of months will pass us by way too quickly! I'll pay you a visit soon my precious test subject..."

A high pitched laugh echoed through the dimly lighted lab, and back at the Akatuski base, a shiver ran down Kakuzu's spine. He brushed it off as the jitters from what was happening right now, but deep down in the back of his mind, he knew something was about to happen, he just didn't know want. But whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu stared in shock at the two little bundles sleeping silently in their cribs. Several grueling hours seemed to have passed while Hidan underwent the c-section, and now, as the Jashinist seemed to be sleeping quite peacefully, Kakuzu was staring down at two precious baby girls. <em>His<em> baby girls. He'd never wanted children. Never imagined he'd ever have any with a woman, let alone a man, but here he was, a first time father of two amazingly beautiful little girls.

He was afraid to touch them. They were so tiny! He supposed being about 3 1/2 months premature had allot to do with that, but still. Konan said they were perfectly healthy and stable, and that they should be fine, but they still looked so fragile. He didn't want to hurt them.

"Kakuzu, congratulations!" Konan said, looking incredibly tired.

"Have you two picked out names yet?"

Kakuzu was almost too shocked to reply.

"I-I...those are mine?"

Konan laughed tiredly. "Yes Kakuzu, they're both yours. And they're so cute! Don't you want to hold them?"

"I...I can hold them?"

"Yes, Kakuzu. You kind of have to." The blue haired woman giggled a bit girlishly.

"When they wake up, they're going to need to be fed immediately. Hopefully Hidan will wake up before they do, so he doesn't miss out."

Kakuzu glanced back at his sleeping lover, glad that the pain appeared to be gone form the younger mans body.

"The womb...are you going to remove the womb?" The miser asked.

Konan nodded. "Yes, eventually. I have to, it's an order from Pein. But Hidan was in no condition to go through a second surgery, so when he heals up from this and seems stable, we'll proceed with removing it. But there was only one egg in the uterus, so you don't have to worry about getting him pregnant again." She smiled softly.

Kakuzu nodded. "O-ok..."

"Here, why don't you hold one? Maybe it'll calm you down a bit." Konan said, gently lifting one of the bundles from it's crib, handing it to Kakuzu. He looked at it as if it were something he'd never seen before; some alien creature from another planet that he thought was going to jump up and eat his face off.

Eventually, he held his arms out and Konan carefully placed the baby within them, instructing him on how to hold her. Kakuzu gazed down the child in his arms, and did seem to relax a bit. It was finally dawning on him; he was a father. This was a baby. _His_ baby. Despite being so small, he could already tell that she looked allot like Hidan, which was actually quite comforting, because he considered himself to be rather unattractive.

It was honestly a mystery to him why Hidan liked him so much. He supposed he was attractive when he was younger, before he became covered in these stitches, but...oh well. It didn't matter.

"Mnn...K-Kakuzu?" The miser looked up as Hidan began to stir back into consciousness.

Slowly, Kakuzu made his way back over to Hidan's bed and sat down. He shifted the little bundle into one arm, making sure she was secured there before moving his other hand to brush a few stray strands of silver hair out of Hidan's face. "They're here Hidan. The twins. They're healthy and beautiful." He said gently. Hidan blinked, registering his lovers words.

"Wh-what? Really? Let me see! I want to hold them!" Konan walked over with the other little girl in her arms, and when Hidan saw her he started to sit up. His face contorted with slight pain, but he ignored it and shuffled into a sitting position. Konan carefully handed him the baby, giving him the same instructions she gave to Kakuzu, and the zealot shakily took the baby into his arms.

"Oh Kakuzu...look at them..they are so adorable! So tiny...wow..." He looked as though he was about to start crying.

Kakuzu smiled. "They look like you, that's why they're cute." Hidan blushed slightly, but said nothing further as he stared at his child.

"So, did you ever manage to pick two out of the 176 girl names that you liked?" Kakuzu wasn't over exaggerating at all. Hidan had discovered exactly 176 girl names that he absolutely adored, and somehow memorized. Kakuzu couldn't even remember five of them.

Hidan smiled slightly and moved the blanket out of the baby's face so he could see it better. "I think...I think we should name this one Chiyoko...it's such a sweet sounding name, and she just looks precious..."

"Chiyoko...I like it. What's it mean?"

"...immortality."

Kakuzu chuckled. "Of course it does. Well, that's fine with me. At least you didn't name it Jashin."

"Kakuzu, that's not funny. You don't just name your children after Jashin-Sama!"

"All right, all right, I'm sorry."

"You name that one." Hidan instructed, indicating the baby in Kakuzu's arms.

"Me? Well...um...how about...Lera...I've always kinda liked that name."

Hidan smiled and nodded as he played the name over in his mind. "It sounds like a strong name."

"I think it means lion..."

"...odd meaning for a girls name don't you think?"

"Or maybe it means lioness I don't know. Does it really matter?"

"I guess not...Choyoko and Lera...I like it!"

"Those are lovely names for lovely girls." Konan said, smiling at them.

"The one you named Lera was the first to be removed from the womb. She's about 3 minutes older than Chiyoko. They were born at 11:44 P.M., and 11:47 P.M.. In case you wanted to know."

Hidan grinned and nodded, about to say something when baby Lera started to cry. Kakuzu looked panicked.

"What do I do? Crap! What should I do?"

Konan laughed. "I'll go fix her a bottle. I bet you she's just hungry."

"Oh, Kakuzu look! Chiyoko opened her eyes too! She's not crying though...oh wow..they're so pretty, look!" He said. Kakuzu leaned over to see what Hidan was talking about and nearly choked on the air he was breathing.

Her eyes were a vivid green, the same as his own.

"That's so sweet..." HIdan said softly, grinning at his lover, who looked as if he'd gone into shock.

Konan came back in a few minutes later with two bottles and instructed the two men on how to feed the babies, as well as give them a few other instructions.

"Now just to warn you, you'll be running really low on sleep for the next...for a very long time. I'll help when I can, but the responsibility is on your shoulders. Congratulations, both of you."

"What the fuck has been going on in here the past hour? Shut up already!" Kisame grumbled, dragging his half awake fish butt into the room.

"Um..Kisame, Hidan just gave birth. The twins are here."

"That's really nice, but I'm tired and-what?" Suddenly he was awake.

"No way! They weren't due for like...6 months or something!"

"...3 1/2 months actually you dunce. Now shut up and keep quiet! Don't need you scaring my kids!" Hidan grumbled.

"Aw. they're so tiny! Wow! I'm gonna go wake up everybody!"

And out Kisame ran, yelling down the hallway for everybody to get their asses up. Hidan sighed. "We won't be getting sleep tonight, will we?"

"Not likely." Kakuzu agreed, shaking his head, smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hidan and Kakuzu were rudely woken up by Lera crying, giving this whole parenthood thing a bit of a bumpy start. Halfway through the day, it was quite easy to determine which twin was which based on eye color (Lera having Hidan's violet eyes, and Chiyoko having Kakuzu's green eyes), and their wildly different personalities. A few days passed, and everyone in the base was having a hard time adjusting to the babies, although with each new day, they learned something new about Lera and Chiyoko.<p>

Lera was a loud baby. She cried whenever she was hungry, or needed a fresh diaper. She cried when she was too hot, or too cold, she cried in the middle of the night when she didn't want anything, and she cried whenever Kisame held her. Chiyoko on the other hand, was exactly the opposite. She was quiet and hardly ever cried. When she was hungry, or needed a new diaper, she simply squirmed. When she was too hot, she kick off her blanket and flail. When she was too cold, she whimpered, but didn't cry. When Kisame held her, she looked as if she wanted to cry, but usually didn't unless he tried to play peekaboo with her.

Lera seemed hungry all the time but Chiyoko ate like an average premature baby. They were complete opposites, but seemed to be incredibly close already. Occasionally, Chiyoko would start crying if she wanted to be put in the same crib as Lera, but would stop as soon as she was next to her sister. They slept whenever they weren't eating, and were usually only awake for short periods of time.

"Man, when are they gonna get to the awesome stage where they're like toddling around and stuff? It's boring when all they do is eat, sleep, and cry at you!" Kisame whined.

"Because they're babies Kisame. Believe it or not, you used to do this too. They have to be able to support their own heads before they can even think about trying to walk!" Hidan said, exasperated.

"Besides, they'll probably cry when you try to play with them when they're older too."

The lack of sleep was definitely taking it's toll on Hidan, but he was incredibly attached to those little girls. He was constantly swooning over how adorable they were, and wanted to hold them all the time whenever they were sleeping. Kakuzu could tell they would be spoiled by their 'mother.' However, it was quite obvious he adored them as well. He was just more...subtle about it.

The more time that passed, the more attached everyone in the base seemed to be. Even Itachi seemed to enjoy holding the girls every now and then. Specifically Chiyoko because she was silent. Hidan and Kakuzu were starting to get the hang of parenthood, slowly entering into as much of a routine as they could manage.

But whoever said that parenting was the hardest job in the world definitely wasn't exaggerating. If anything, they weren't being dramatic enough.

In all the hustle and bustle of being parents, Hidan and Kakuzu had completely forgotten about how Hidan had even been able to get pregnant, as well as the little white rabbit. Neither seemed to be making an appearance, and they were so caught up in their little girls that it didn't matter enough to be thought of.

But the man who gave them the ability to have their children was certainly thinking about them. In fact, he was doing nothing but planning and organizing for their next encounter.

He couldn't have been more excited to cause them more problems.

**((_PLEASE READ THIS!_ LE GASP! Well, now you guys know that the rapist dudes first name is Toshio, and that he's a raving lunatic. It's a start! I've got some news for you guys, and i'm thinking the first news is bad news, and the second news is good news, although depending on who you are, you might think that the first one is good, and the second is bad, or you might think they're both good, or both bad. I don't know. Well anyway, bad news: It's official. There's only one more chapter of this story, and an epilogue, and then it's finished! Side good news, it'll be my first finished chapter story! Whoo! But the actual good news is, there WILL be a sequel! YAY! or...nay? I'm not sure. I don't know what it will be called yet, but it's going to be several years into the future. I'm thinking thirteen years later...and you'll find out why when I write it! Side bad news to those of you excited about it, is that it will be quite awhile until the first chapter is published, and I'm only expecting the sequel to be a few chapters long. Like, 3 chapters. Maybe 4. Depends on what I come up with. I promised that I'd start working on the sequel to my KibaShika story Regret when White Rabbit was finished, so that, along with A Tale Of Slave And Master will probably be my top priorities. And probably my Hetalia fic A Drunken Mistake as well if any of you who read this read my Hetalia fics too. Well, that's about all the news I have now so...until next time! Ciao! ^-^))**


	13. Trouble Ahead

**((Ok...before you all kill me, let me remind you once again that killing me means you won't get the end of the story, and we're so close! I know that I am a horrible author and this is the longest I've gone without an update...but if it makes you feel any better, this isn't the only story I've neglected!...it doesn't? oh...well...I tried...I've gotten a few upset reviews with excited readers telling me to update...and you got your wish! And so close to Christmas too! So...Merry Christmas, Happy Hanuka, Happy New Years, and Congratulations, the world didn't end! ******

**Enjoy!))  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Dammit Kakuzu go get her!" Hidan shrieked as his oldest daughter started crawling towards the stairs.<p>

"Why can't you go get her? I'm exhausted."

"I'm trying to feed Chiyoko you bastard! Go get her before she falls down the stairs and breaks her neck!"

The miser sighed and picked himself up off of the couch, taking brisk steps towards the little girl, reaching down and swooping her up in his arms. Lera immediately started sniffling as if she'd been hurt, struggling to get away from her father and back to those strange bumpy things in the floor.

"Now hush, you're perfectly fine." Kakuzu muttered, shaking his head slightly and walking back to the couch. Sighing, he changed the station on the TV to something he knew would catch the little girls interest. She stilled, giggling slightly when one her favorite cartoons came on and sat obediently on her father's lap.

Finally, Hidan came out of the kitchen looking absolutely exhausted, carrying the younger of the two twins, who looked incredibly nervous for some reason. He walked over to the couch, plopping down next to his lover and sighing. The little girl in his arms squirmed slightly before settling back against his chest to watch the show.

The twins were about 9 months old now, and were growing surprisingly fast. Lera had just began to walk around instead of crawl, but Chiyoko was still barely crawling. She seemed to either be a slower learner, or based on her personality, kind of scared to try walking, although she would sometimes watch almost longingly as her sister toddled away from her to get into trouble.

Their appearances were becoming more and more apparent the more they grew. Lera had silky, silver hair like Hidan, while Chiyoko had dark brown hair like Kakuzu. It was clear Lera took after Hidan in appearance and apparently in personality, while Chiyoko took more after Kakuzu, although she was very timid.

They had stopped crying whenever Kisame came around them, much to his extreme delight, but Lera seemed to enjoy biting him and getting his hopes up by acting like she wanted him to pick her up, then quickly toddle away from him when he leaned down.

Chiyoko seemed afraid of everyone but her parents and sister.

"I'm so fucking tired I think I might strangle someone." Hidan muttered.

"Maybe I should take Chiyoko from you." Kakuzu said a bit worriedly, reaching for his other daughter.

"I'm not gonna strangle the kids!" Hidan snapped, pulling the child in his lap away from the miser. "I'm thinking more about strangling you!"

"Then you'd have to take care of them on your own."

"...Maybe I'll strangle Kisame instead then."

"What are we doing to Kisame?" The fish said as he walked(*cough*swam*cough*) into the room, catching the tail end of that conversation.

"He's going to strangle you."

"What? Why?!"

"Because I want to strangle someone and if I strangle Kakuzu I have to take care of the kids by myself. Since they don't seem to like you very much, I figure it won't be too great a loss."

"Fuck you Hidan!"

"Ew. Don't be fucking disgusting in front of my daughters!"

Kisame let out an exasperated sigh and headed into the kitchen to get away from them.

"Fuck oo!" Lera giggled, causing both her parents to turn and stare at her in shock.

Both girls had been communicating with baby talk for awhile now, but neither of them had said any actual words. Until now.

"...Great. See what you did Kakuzu? Teaching them to cuss already!"

"Me? You cuss more than anybody else in this base!"

"Oi, fuck you asshole!"

"Fuck oo!"

"See? It's your fault!"

"Fine! Whatever! Shut up!"

"We have to teach them not say that stuff."

"How do we do that?"

"I don't know. You taught it to her. You figure it out."

"FU-"

"Ah ah ah."

Hidan growled slightly but didn't finish what he had been about to say. He let out a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

"Well, on the bright side, Lera said her first word today."

"Yeah...I guess that's kinda cool...we should tell Konan so she can put it in her scrapbook."

Konan had insisted that they let her keep a baby book for each of the girls. She said it was important they mark down important events that happen in the girls' lives and demanded that they tell her when they start crawling, walking, talking, and things like that.

"It's not a scrapbook, it's a baby book." Konan corrected as she entered the room, smiling slightly when she saw the girls.

"Whatever. Same difference." Hidan muttered.

"So, what's going in the baby book?"

"Lera said her first words a few minutes ago." Kakuzu said, smirking slightly.

"Really? Oh that's wonderful! What did she say?" Konan asked excitedly.

"Fuck oo!" Lera said again, her nose wrinkling with delight as she clapped her hands.

Konan blinked, shook her head, then started laughing. "I don't even know why I'm surprised!"

"I'm not surprised at what they're saying, more surprised that they're still alive, yeah." Deidara said, entering the room now as well.

Hidan twitched. "We've already taught them to cuss, might as well teach them violence too."

Kakuzu chuckled and quickly removed Chiyoko from his lover's lap. The little girls instantly started chatting at each other in their baby talk, giggling and clapping their hands.

Hidan slowly stood up, glaring daggers at the young blond who instantly paled and made a mad dash back up the stairs, Hidan following in hot pursuit. Seconds later, there was a very girly scream which caused Lera and Chiyoko to both look up at the stairs. After a few seconds of silence, Lera grinned.

"Fuck oo!"

Kakuzu sighed. Yes. She definitely took after Hidan. And the 'fun' had only just begun.

**~Four~Years~Later~**

Hidan woke with a start, sitting straight up in his bed, his heart beating a mile a minute. Sweat was pouring down his face, his entire body was shaking, and his eyes were as wide as plates.

"Hidan? Is everything ok?" Kakuzu asked groggily as he sat up, having been woken up by Hidan's sudden movement. He placed a hand on the Jashinist's shoulder, causing the man to jump. Hidan slowly turned to look at Kakuzu, relaxing quite a bit at the sight of his lover.

"I-I'm fine...I just had this crazy ass dream and..." He closed his eyes tightly, the images of the dream flashing vividly behind his eyelids. "I'm just a little jittery...I think I'll go check on the girls." He said, shakily removing the covers from his body and heading for the door. Kakuzu watched him leave, his brow furrowed.

"Strange..." He muttered, before laying back down and closing his eyes. It was way too early in the morning to be getting up just yet.

Hidan stumbled towards his daughter's bedroom almost in a daze, slowly opening the door and peering in. They were both fast asleep in their own beds. He quietly headed over to Lera's bed, checking to make sure she was still breathing, then doing the same with Chiyoko. They were both perfectly fine.

He let out a shaky sigh and collapsed against the side of Chiyoko's bed, putting his head in his hands as the images from his dream continued to haunt him.

* * *

><p><em>Everything was dark. Dark, cold, and foreboding. <em>

_He couldn't see anything, he couldn't feel anything. But he could hear a very shrill, very familiar, almost crazed sounding laugh, followed by an equally crazed sounding voice. _

_"Hidan, my dear. You can run, but you can't hide. Not from me! I'll find you. Just give me what I want and I'll go away. Just give me...what I want..."_

_"Who are you? Show yourself!" He called out desperately. Only more laughter was his response._

_So dark...why was it so dark? Suddenly, he saw a little white dot in the distance. Was it light? His hopes rose as he stumbled towards the white dot. But the closer he got, the more his hopes began to sink. The white dot began to grow recognizable features. Ears, paws, a face. Blood red eyes and a pink twitching nose..._

_The rabbit._

_He stopped, eyes wide, panting. "No...what do you want with me? What do you want? Go away! Leave me alone!" He shouted. The rabbit sat and started at him for a moment before it turned, hopping a few steps away from him, then stopping again, turning back and staring at him. Then it would hop forward some more, before stopping once again to stare, as if beckoning for him to follow it. Reluctantly, he did just that, and the rabbit seemed pleased. He followed it through the darkness for what seemed like forever until suddenly, the black began to fade into white. A blinding white. And then, everything was a dark green with flashes of brown. As Hidan's eyes traveled over the new landscape, he realized he was in the forest. When he turned back to look at the rabbit, he was startled to find it laying on it's side in the middle of a blood red Jashin symbol, silver spikes protruding from it's now reddening body. Shakily, he took a few steps closer to the sacrificed rabbit, wincing when he saw it's blood red eyes staring up at him in it's death._

_"What the hell..."_

_"You can not run from me my dearest! You can not hide! I will find you! I will catch you! You can dodge me for as long as you like but you will not escape!" A voice echoed behind him._

_He whirled around, heart pounding, but there was nobody there. The voice came again, behind him once more, and he turned, but once again, there was nothing but trees. Even the sacrificed rabbit had somehow disappeared._

_Then he got a feeling of deja vu. Yes. This had happened to him before. Following the rabbit into the woods, hearing laughter behind him when nobody was there...after that he woke up in a lab, and after that he found out he was pregnant..._

_Suddenly, the voice was right in his ear._

_"You are mine. You can not escape. You will give me what I want or those you love shall suffer the consequences." Arms that were much stronger than they seemed to be wrapped around his body, holding him still. He began to struggle but soon his body felt numb. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't scream._

_The voice continued to echo in his ear, mocking him. Telling him he couldn't escape._

_And then, there was the flash of metal and an anguished cry reached his ears, drowning out the voice. Instantly, tears began pouring down his face as two, high pitched screams mixed with the cry, bright red blood flashing before his eyes. He didn't see who was being hurt, but he knew it was more than one person, and he knew that they meant allot to him, whoever they were. _

_"Stop! No, stop!" He finally screamed, but his body still refused to move. And then, the rabbit was back in front of his eyes, blood pouring from the wounds it had received from the ritual spikes. It stared at him as he cried, eyes unblinking, nose un-twitching._

_"I tried to warn you. Trouble. Trouble ahead. You can run, but not for long. You can't hide. He will find you. He will take what he wants. Trouble, trouble." A new voice, supposedly the rabbits voice echoed in his brain._

_"Run. Run. Run as far and as fast as you can, but he will find you. Jashin forbid you should die, but those you care for...run run."_

_"Run. Run. You can not hide. Run."_

_"Run..." The rabbit faded out of his vision and he threw his head back and screamed, the tears on his face turning to blood, his scream now mixing with the screams of those he loved. _

_The insane laughter returned, mocking him, mocking his pain._

_"I will find you. I will take what I want. You are mine."_

_"You are mine."_

* * *

><p>Hidan quickly opened his eyes, shuddering as the dream replayed itself. He wished it would just go away.<p>

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, hoping that would help. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep, and he needed to find something to do to occupy himself and get that dream out of his head. He couldn't sit in silence by himself for much longer or he'd go insane.

The sun was just starting to rise, so he decided to take a short walk on his own. Maybe the chirping of the birds would help distract him. He stood up and quietly left his daughters' bedroom, heading back into his own to throw a pair of pants on. Naturally, Kakuzu was fast asleep. He left a note on the night stand by the bed saying where he was going, put on his shoes, and left.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu frowned as he read the note for the hundredth time. Lera was trying to get his attention, but he was hardly noticing her pulling at his pant leg, demanding attention.<p>

_Hey asshole. Going for a walk. Got some things to think about. Be back in a couple of hours. Don't let the girls die while I'm gone._

It had been at least two hours since Kakuzu had woken up and found the note, and according to Itachi who was always awake at ungodly hours of the morning, it had been about two hours previous to when Kakuzu had woken up that Hidan had left.

A couple of hours had turned into four. Hidan must be doing a god-awful lot of thinking.

That, or the bastard was in trouble. Again.

"Dammit Dad, pay attention to me you ass!" Lera swore angrily, causing Kakuzu to look down, finally noticing her.

"Don't talk like your daddy. Now what's wrong baby girl?" He muttered, leaning down and picking her up, setting the five year old gently in his lap. She frowned and made a noise of discontent, looking around almost worriedly.

"Where's Daddy?" She demanded, crossing her arms and pouting at him in the cutest way. She really did look so much like Hidan. Their angry faces were almost identical, and completely irresistible.

Kakuzu sighed, petting her head gently as he stared into her bright pink eyes, a sense of dread settling in the pit of his stomach. "I don't know. He went for a walk awhile ago, but I don't know to where. He'll be back soon I'm sure." The little girl sighed and squirmed off of Kakuzu's lap, the large pajama shirt she was wearing falling down to her knees as she ran off to find something to occupy herself with until her sister woke up. Chiyoko was a deep sleeper and would often sleep well past lunch time if allowed to do so, although Lera usually didn't allow it because she got bored too easily.

It was uncanny how alike the girls were to their fathers.

Kakuzu sighed again, running a hand through his own hair. In all honesty, he was worried sick about Hidan. The Jashinist had been having weird dreams lately, but based on the look on his face when he'd woken up from the dream this morning, this one had been the worst of all of them.

Kakuzu couldn't help but fear that something very bad was about to happen again.

* * *

><p>Hidan slowly drifted back into consciousness with a groan. His head was pounding and he couldn't move. It was all so terrifyingly familiar.<p>

He had, against his better judgement, traveled along the same path he had taken all those years ago when he'd been kidnapped the first time. It turned out to be a horrible idea. In an awful bout of deja vu, Hidan found himself having a near panic attack as he ran after the rabbit, unable to stop himself, then hearing the same twigs snapping.

He kept whirling around, turning one direction, then the other, in a panic, hearing things all around him but unable to see them. Finally, he had turned back around only to see a grinning, familiar face, then something connected with his skull and he blacked out, waking up here.

His vision focused and he slowly looked around the room. He realized that he was strapped to a metal table, completely naked. Upon further observation, he saw that he was in a semi darkened room that looked very similar to a science lab. There were lots of tubes, shelves, machines. The place was almost cluttered. He noticed a small medical table next to him with lots of very clean, very sharp, very concerning medical tools. He frowned, with a worrying feeling that those were going to be used on him in the near future, in a way that wouldn't be very pleasing. He heard a door creak open and looked forward towards the sound. A smirking man in a starch white lab coat practically stalked through a large metal door.

He looked so terrifyingly familiar. Long, black hair that half of was pulled back into a ponytail, the other half left hanging down with strands of hair falling into his face. Pale skin, one dark, brown, right eye, with a medical eye patch covering the left eye. He couldn't be any taller than Hidan, and to be honest he looked a couple of inches shorter. Not very muscular in appearance, but looks can be deceiving. An eerie, prideful smirk rested over his lips, and it sent shivers up Hidan's spine.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally woke up. How have you been my dear? Doing well? How are your little girls? You have me to thank for their lives you know." His expression darkened. "And how is that brute, Kakuzu? I do wish he'd just drop dead already. But the art of immortality is a difficult art to break once one has mastered it, and I don't have the time to fight him. Besides, while I may be strong, I'm not so good at face to face combat. I'm much better at out smarting and escaping."

Hidan glared at the man when he spoke about Kakuzu like that. It took hi ma moment to gather his strength. "Don't talk about Kakuzu like that you bastard. Who the fuck are you and what do you want with me?"

The man let out a shrill, insane laugh that made Hidan cringe with familiarity.

"Why my dearest Hidan, don't you recognize me? We went to academy together when we were young boys! It's me, your good friend Toshio!"

Hidan's eyes widened with shock as memories flooded his mind.

"No fucking way...no fucking way!" Panic was rising up in his voice as he realized the intensity of the situation.

"Aren't you glad to see me, Hidan-Kun?" The deranged scientist cooed, gliding over to the operating table and caressing Hidan's cheek.

"Don't touch me you fucking psycho! Let me go right fucking now!"

The man laughed, a loud, piercing, insane laugh that made Hidan cringe.

"I will. In about a year, my dear, when your use to me is gone."

Hidan was starting to hyperventilate. This fucker had practically stalked him through their years at academy. He'd been a deranged little psycho even as a child, always interested in science and dissection. He had been fascinated with Hidan's immortality, always begging the Jashinist to allow him to cut him open, and when they were teenagers, a more romantic, or perhaps sexual feelings showed themselves. Despite being rather small, Toshio had always been rather strong, and liked to dominate the people around him. Hidan had never feared anyone like he had feared Toshio. And now the crazy ass was back, and Hidan was at his mercy.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

Toshio grinned, a wide, creepy grin that sent shivers up Hidan's spine. A hand with thin, long fingers was placed on Hidan's chest, resting there.

"Well you see, Hidan, shortly after you left me behind in that rotten village, I became interested in the impregnation of males. It was always fascinating to me how pregnancy worked, in women. I wanted to see what would happen if I altered a man to become pregnant. It's a very delicate process. I found myself dozens of male subjects to work on to perfect my technique, but every single one of them died. And then I remember you, Hidan. You and your...amazing talents with immortality. So I used my Mirror jutsu to find you, and I watched for years, observing your habits and your...interesting relationship with that hideous brute. I decided to use you as my newest subject. With your immortality, the worst that could happen is the death of the baby. I could use you again and again until my technique was perfect, without fail! Luckily, I already achieved that, although I could work to lessen the side effects. Anyway, I decide to simply implant what I needed in you, and allow Kakuzu to impregnate you, that way if the baby died, I wouldn't be wasting my seed. Also, I decided that I wanted an heir, to continue my work if something were to happen to me. Not only were you the perfect test subject for the pregnancy testing, but my child might be granted immortality as well. And, of course, I've always wanted you. It couldn't be more perfect! So, dearest, what I plan to do, since your little boss hasn't ordered the uterus to be removed yet, I'm going to cut you open, implant another egg that I created from you inside of the uterus. Then, I'm going to give it a couple of days to adjust, and get into position, and then I'm going to fuck you, fill you with my very life essence. You're going to have my child next, Hidan. And when that child is born, I will take it, release you, and we can go our separate ways, although a lot can happen in about 9 months. I have a good feeling you might fall for me."

Hidan felt sick. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"You're sick! You're a sick, crazy fuck!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, such foul language! I remember you used to get in so much trouble at the academy for cussing at the teacher." Toshio chuckled. "It was amusing."

"Sick, you're fucking sick! Let me go right now you damn bastard!" Hidan was practically having a panic attack. He knew now exactly what had happened last time, only last time the fucker raped him first. This time, however, he was quite confident that Toshio would want him awake, so he could remember it. He had to get out of here _now_.

"Now Hidan dear, you're going to have to stop squirming so much during the operation, or you'll end up causing me to cut the wrong things, and you'll get blood everywhere. That will just be a nasty mess that I'll have to clean up!" He was grinning crazily as he advanced on Hidan with a very sharp, very painful looking scalpel.

"NO! Get the fuck away from me!"

"Ssssh, everything will be fine in the end. Just calm down, and do scream loudly for me. I so enjoy the screaming. I was so disappointed the last time, you were asleep for most of it!"

"Get away! Leave me alone! Don't you fucking dare!" Beads of sweat were rolling down Hidan's brow as he struggled to free himself from the cold, hard, metal restraints to no avail, watching terrified as Toshio raised a doctor's mask over his face, his creepy grin shining evidently in his eyes as the scalpel descended onto Hidan's lower stomach, cutting into his flesh right over the scar he received from last time.

At first, the pain didn't really register. Then it grew into a dull throb, which quickly escalated into sharp needles of pain in which Hidan was so used to. But this time, there was no pleasure. No enjoyment. There was no pleasure, no sacrifice, only unbearable pain. He tried desperately not to cry out, or make any sounds at all. He knew it would bring Toshio way too much pleasure. However, when the pain moved to his internal organs, he couldn't keep the noises down.

A blood curdling scream erupted from his throat, his head flying back against the table. A loud, crazed, laugh reached Hidan's ears, rage building up inside of him. He screamed again, this time out of anger rather than pain. He screamed and screamed until his throat was raw, then flopped against the table, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the impending tears from flowing down his face, twitching every now and then as sharp pricks of pain radiated through his body.

After what seemed like hours, Toshio moved away from him, placing a bloodied tool back onto it's tray. A cloth wet with warm water was gently rubbed across Hidan's stomach, washing the blood away from his new stitches. Toshio spoke to him, but he couldn't hear the words. His vision was swimming in front of his eyes. He was tired. He just wanted to sleep. So he did.

* * *

><p>The next time Hidan woke up, he was laying on a bed, with chains around his ankles that were connected to the legs of the bed, which were firmly connected to the floor. There was a tray of food sitting on a night stand next to him. He wasn't planning to touch the food until his stomach rumbled quite fiercely. He groaned and shakily reached for the tray, placing it in his lap, over the blanket of course. That bastard hadn't given him his clothes back. He poked at the food a little bit, sniffing it and eyeing warily before hesitantly placing a bite in his mouth. It didn't taste poisoned, or drugged, but that didn't mean anything. In the end, he ate all of the food and even drank the glass of milk that was sitting with it. He carefully laid himself back on the bed, an irritated sigh escaping his lips. His stomach began throbbing from the movement and he lifted the blanket up a bit to look at it. The area around his new stitches was slightly red, but didn't look infected or anything. He glared at the stitches, almost hoping that if he glared long enough, they might unravel and reverse what had recently happened, possibly choking Toshio to death afterwords.<p>

No such luck.

"Fucking psychotic sick piece of shit fucker."

"Are you calling for me again Hidan-Chan?" Hidan cringed at the voice that assaulted his ears, turning to face the door and glare at the intruder.

"Don't fucking talk to me." The man laughed, closing the door behind him and approaching the bed. Hidan didn't like the look that was on his face.

"You've been asleep fro a couple of days, and I didn't even use any drugs this time! You must not have been sleeping very well while you were with that bastard Kakuzu."

"Don't even say his fucking name you piece of shit!"

"My my, so defensive! And for that stupid brute? He doesn't deserve you."

"Damn right he doesn't. But you don't deserve me any more than he does. Compared to him, you're like the shit on the bottom of my shoes."

"You're not such a prize either you know, Hidan. Ah, but you're so cute when you're angry. How can I resist it?"

"You better fucking resist it. If you fucking touch me I will rip your throat out!"

Toshio chuckled and crawled onto the bed, straddling Hidan and quickly pinning his arms above his head.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

"I'd rather not. I believe we have a date to mate today. It's been two days, so the egg should be good and ready by now."

"I don't fucking think so! Get off!"

Hidan struggled furiously while Toshio, quite expertly, managed to tie his hands to the headboard. Then, without warning, he slammed his lips against Hidan's, shoving his tongue in his mouth and groping Hidan quite roughly. With a growl, Hidan bit down on Toshio's tongue, desperately trying to wriggle his legs free of Toshio's knees with the hopes of kicking the sick fucker off of him.

Toshio frowned and squeezed Hidan's member even tighter, causing the Jashinist to gasp and release his grip on the scientists tongue. Seconds later, a harsh slap caused pain to explode across Hidan's face.

"Ah ah ah. I suggest you don't do such naughty things. It will end rather badly for you. Now be a good, obedient little boy and allow me to procreate with you with no difficulties."

"In your fucking dreams you sick bastard!"

Toshio grinned. "Actually, you're quite right. I've dreamed of this moment for years." Then, a dangerous scowl. "You will not fight me. I always get what I want, Hidan. Sooner or later you will tire of being so rebellious. I have plenty of time."

Hidan shuddered, his eyes suddenly locked with Toshio's, finding himself unable to look away. Like a rat trapped in a snake's gaze.

"Now. Let's try this again shall we?" He asked, once again leaning down and invading Hidan's mouth. The Jashinist scowled and refused to kiss back, attempting to pull away. He felt disgusted and wanted nothing more than the opportunity to rip this fucker's hands off. Only one man was allowed to touch him and kiss him like this, and it sure as hell wasn't Toshio.

The psychotic scientist didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of response from Hidan and continued with what he was doing, moving his lips and hands down, nipping at Hidan's neck and chest, caressing his sides and thighs. Hidan could only beg, plead, and demand, but no matter what he said, and no mater how much he struggled, it did nothing to deter Toshio.

And then, the inevitable moment. Hidan almost couldn't believe this was real, that this was actually happening as Toshio mercilessly shoved himself inside of the Jashinist. No matter how much it killed his pride, Hidan couldn't stop himself when he cried out in pure agony. Tears rolled swiftly down his cheeks and he made no move to try and stop them. There was no point in struggling anymore.

As much as he hated to admit it, Toshio had won.

* * *

><p>It had ended what seemed like hours later, and Toshio had left him chained to the bed, crying silently as the scientist's seed slowly seeped out of his opening. He made no attempt to move, or wipe his tears. He only lay there, still and silent as the waves of pain moved within him, slowly dieing down. He began to think of Kakuzu, of his little girls. How long had he been here? Were they worried? Were they looking for him? What would the future hold for them?<p>

His eyelids slowly began to slow as exhaustion settled in, and as he drifted off into unwilling sleep, images of his family flashed in his mind. Kakuzu would come for him and save him from this maniac.

He had to.

**((Well that escalated quickly...ha. Haha...ok. I'm thinking that next chapter might not be the epilogue after all...I mean, I haven't wrapped up the story yet, and I can't have an epilogue until the story is finished! The next chapter might be a little short but...idk. It'll be an extra chapter I guess, haha. Although, I might combine the last chapter and epilogue, because otherwise they both might be kinda short...I don't know. Expect one of the two options! Also, in case you weren't aware, I have a tumblr and a facebook page made specifically for my fanfictions, to bring you all updates so you're not sitting here going "IS SHE DEAD OR WHAT, THAT LAZY BITCH! Oh but if she's dead I don't wanna call her a bitch...but if she's not dead, she's DEFINITELY a lazy bitch!" So you can know if I'm dead or just lazy...haha. You can find the info to that on my profile, as well as info on my deviantart page, so check those out if you like, and I'll try to get on there more often to keep yall clued in. So...that's it! Until next time, MERRY CHRISTMAS and what not. ^-^)) **


End file.
